Finding Where I Belong
by shygirl190
Summary: Emmett and Bella are brother and sister whose parents die in a car accident so they are put into foster care,soon Edward Cullen comes along and he wants to adopt bella, what will happen between these two only time can tell.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Where I Belong

_My older brother Emmett was chasing after me while our parents Renee and Charlie are setting up a picnic in the middle of the meadow that Em and I found one day while on one of our many hikes that we liked to take. It was a rare sunny day in Forks which is the tiny town that we live in and is the rainiest place in the continental U.S. so this was perfect picnic weather. When they had everything laid out on the blanket our parents called us over to eat, of course Em and I just had to race each other there and of course he won cuz i just had to be my usual clumsy self and trip over thin air luckily I caught myself . Finally we were all sat down and eating the sandwiches that I made since no one else in the family could make anything that involved food, of course I had to make Emmett two because he eats twice as much as anyone else in our family. Right as we were finishing up the rain started pouring so we all had to hurry and get everything packed up again and get to the car before we could get too soaked. As we were driving home another car came out of nowhere right into our lane and rammed into us._

I woke up screaming again, I always have this same dream though it's actually a terrible memory of the accident that killed my parents two years ago. Emmett and I have been to a few different orphanages since the accident since we had no other living relatives and no one wants to adopt a 14 and 15 year old, well now I'm 16 and Emmett is 17 but he will be 18 in six months then we will finally be able to get out of here and get our own place. We both have some savings from our parents so we have enough to get an apartment, our parents also left us college accounts so at least these aren't things we have to worry about. Anyway I'm sitting up in bed screaming from the nightmare when Emmett comes over from his bed to comfort me again and we both fall asleep on my bed.

I wake up the next morning to Emmett shaking me

"Bella wake up you have breakfast duty today remember?"

"Yes Emmett I'll be down in a few minutes"

Gosh food is pretty much all he thinks about, he finally leaves once he sees that I'm getting up to get ready for the day. I get dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then I hurry to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face really fast and throw my long wavy brown hair into a ponytail. When I'm satisfied with how I look I rush downstairs to get breakfast started before I get in trouble for not doing my duty on time.

When I make it into the kitchen all six of the other foster kids including Emmett are sitting at the table waiting, so I hurry and make oatmeal for everyone and serve them. Thank god none of the other kids cause hardly any trouble at all, they just eat and go about their own business. I decide not to eat because I'm still kind of shaken from the dream and I don't think I can hold anything down right now, so I just wait for everyone else to be done so that I can clean up.

About ten minutes later everyone is done eating so I start to clear off the table. As I'm washing the dishes our foster mom Ms. Robinson tells me to come with her because there is someone that wants to meet me, I stop washing the dish that is in my hands and follow her to the meeting room.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Where I Belong

AN: I realized I forgot to mention in ch.1 that Stephenie Meyer totally owns these characters. I just like to play with them.

On another note my computer is finally working properly again so now I should be able to get a new ch up at least once a week if not more depending on real life. To those of you who have already started reading thank you for your patience and I hope you keep giving me reviews good or bad and I will try to always reply to them. OK long ass AN is now done and now on with the story

Chapter 2

Once I get to the doorway of the meeting room I freeze in my tracks as I see the most gorgeous man I've ever seen standing in the middle of the room. He's tall I would say around 6 foot 2 and he seems built but not as built as Emmett, he has amazing penny colored hair that makes him look like he just got out of bed though this just makes him look even more gorgeous.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen"

His voice brings me back from my musings, and when I realize that he's talking to me I blush about ten shades of red because I just know he caught me looking at him. I finally give him my hand to shake, as I see that this is what he is waiting for, but as soon as we touch I feel sparks go through my entire body I'm so shocked by this feeling that I quickly take my hand from his.

"So Isabella Mr. Cullen here says he is looking to adopt a girl between 15 and 16 years old and I thought he would like to meet you and you him." Ms. Robinson said but I don't know what to say because I would love to live with this gorgeous man but I couldn't go without Emmett.

"I will give you two some time to get to know each other a little bit, then Mr. Cullen can give me his decision" and with that Ms. Robinson left the room.

"So Isabella"

"Actually I prefer Bella"

"OK Bella then"

"Bella how would you like to come live with me for a few days to see how we get along living together."

"Well Mr. Cullen I would love to but I don't want to leave my brother Emmett, he's all that I have left and we can't be separated." Just as I finish saying that Emmett walks into the room.

"Bella you should go with Mr. Cullen, he can give you a good place to live at least for the next six months till I turn 18. I will be fine here, all I want is for you to have a good happy life even if that doesn't include me for a few months."

"But Emmett we're supposed to stick together we are all each of us has left, I don't want to leave without you" I say as tears start to roll down my cheeks. Emmett just hugs me tightly while I cry.

Edward who I forgot was even in the room cleared his throat and started to talk.

"I know that this is very hard for you but your brother is right I can give you a good life, even if its just for a few months, we both just want what's best for you."

All I can do is nod my head in agreement and hug Emmett tighter to me while he whispers in my ear that everything will be OK.

"I'm agreeing to let you take my little sister my only family left so you better take real good care of her until I am able to or else there will be hell to pay got it?"

"Yes, I promise to take real good care of her while she is in my care. I just feel really bad about separating you guys, if I could I would take you both but because this is my first time being a foster parent I can only take in one child."

"It's OK we understand." Emmett said

By this point in the conversation I had stopped crying and was just letting out little sniffles here and there. It was quiet for a couple of minutes until I finally opened my mouth to speak again..

"Alright Mr. Cullen I will agree to go with you but only if I can come and visit Emmett whenever I want or need to, and I get to come straight back here if we don't get on well with each other after a few days."

"Of course I wouldn't have it any other way" Edward said

Edward went to go find Ms. Robinson so that he could sign the paperwork to be able to take me with him while Emmett and I went to pack up my things. It only took us about ten minutes to get all of my things packed as I only had one suitcase with my clothes and some pictures and some other little things, and my backpack that had my journals and of course my I-pod in it, I never go anywhere without that thing mostly because it was the last thing my parents gave to me before they died.

When we got back downstairs Edward was just getting the last paper signed. When he saw us he came over and took my back pack from me so that he could take it to his car while Emmett followed him with my suitcase and I went to say goodbye to Ms. Robinson.

"Thank you for having me here for the last few months Ms. Robinson."

"Your welcome dear have fun staying with Mr. Cullen, you deserve this."

"Thanks and please take care of Emmett for me for the next few months you know how he is." I said laughing.

"You know I will" she said also laughing. I gave her a quick hug before I walked out the front door just in time to see Emmett shutting the trunk to a silver Volvo while Edward was standing by the passenger door. Once Emmett saw me he ran to me and gave me a tight bear hug.

"Can't breath Em" I choked out

"Oh sorry I'm just gonna miss you so much little sis."

"I know me to big bro, but hey I'll see you so much we won't have time to miss each other. Besides who knows maybe this arrangement won't work out and I'll be moved back here again."

"Don't talk like that, I have a feeling that you two are gonna get along just fine. If at all possible I don't want you living here again."

"OK Emmett" I said as he threw his arm around me and walked me to Edward's car whose passenger's door was already opened by Edward.

"Bye Emmett" I said as I gave him one last hug and then sat in the car.

"Bye little sis" Emmett said sounding a little choked up as he shut my door. Once Edward started driving I turned my head to look at Emmett until I couldn't see him anymore, and that's when the tears started to fall again.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Where I Belong

AN: Wow I can't believe all the reviews I've already gotten and none of them bad so thanks everyone who reviewed and keep them coming I love reading what you think.

Oh and Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 3

We had been driving for about twenty minutes in silence when Edward finally spoke.

"Your gonna be OK you know, this will get better trust me."

All I could do was nod my head at him in fear that if I actually spoke my words would sound choked. He didn't say anything again until about ten minutes later as we pulled up to a very nice apartment complex. I was so shocked by how nice it looked that all I could think to say was "you live here?" He just chuckled at me and said "yup this is home."

"Well we should get out and get your things up to my place." I nodded and opened my door to get out while Edward went around to the trunk to get my things.

"I can carry my back pack Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward my father is Mr. Cullen and as far as your bag goes a gentleman never lets a lady carry her bags."

"OK Mr. oops I mean Edward" I said correcting myself when he gave me a playful glare. "If you insist" I giggled.

"Oh I do, and by the way you should smile more it makes you look even more beautiful."

I just blushed at his words as he looked at me strangely for a few seconds after he said that, like he didn't mean to say it. He cleared his throat and told me to follow him so that I could get settled. When we got inside the building the doorman greeted us.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Miss"

"Good evening Frank, this is Bella, Bella this is Frank."

"Wow Mr. Cullen what a very pretty young lady she is."

I just blushed again and said a quiet thank you as he winked at me which made me giggle.

"Stop flirting with her Frank you old geezer she is only sixteen" Edward said playfully

"You know the wife would kill me if I even think about flirting with another girl."

"That I do Frank that I do" Edward said before they both started laughing.

"Well I should get her up to my place and let her get settled."

"Alright goodbye Mr. Cullen and goodbye to you sweet Bella."

"Goodbye Frank" I said with a smile as we stepped into the elevator

Once the elevator stopped at the very top floor, I was surprised to see only two doors one right across from the other.

"There's only two apartments up here?"

"Well yeah they are actually penthouses not apartments, that one is mine well ours now I guess" he said pointing his finger at the one across the hall and down to the right a little from where we stood.

"The other one belongs to my cousin Rosalie you'll get to meet her sometime next week, she's out of town for a modeling shoot." He said as we got to his door once he had the door open I was frozen to my spot with shock, his place was huge I could only see some of the living room and a small part of the kitchen from the doorway. Edward started waving his hand in front of my face and that was when I realized I spaced out.

"Bella are you OK I've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes."

"Oh yea I'm fine sorry, its just I never thought I would live in a place like this."

"Well get used to it and be prepared to be totally spoiled while your here as well by not only me but the rest of my family as well, especially my little sister" he said chuckling quietly about something I didn't know and probably didn't want to know about either.

"Come on let me give you the grand tour" he said as he sat my things by the door.

"Well as you can see this is the living room."

The living room was huge it had cherry wood flooring, a long L shape cream colored couch with a matching loveseat and recliner. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and there was an entertainment center with glass cabinets that had a huge flat screen T.V. Inside the glass cabinets I could see pretty much every game system you could think of with about a thousand different games. In another cabinet there was rows and rows of movies. There was a stone fireplace near the entertainment center and there were sliding glass doors that led to a outside deck which had black wicker lawn furniture and a grill.

Next Edward showed me the dining room and kitchen, which was my favorite room so far.

"This is the kitchen as you can obviously see, but it doesn't get used much seeing as I can't cook."

"Well I call cooking duty then, I would love to use this kitchen its so amazing" and it really was all of the appliances were stainless steel and the counter tops were granite and the flooring was the same as the living room so I suspected the whole place had the cherry wood floors.

"Of course I'll let you have cooking duty, how can I say no when your this excited about a kitchen" Edward said laughing.

"Now let me show you the bedrooms" Edward said as he started heading down a hallway I followed him to the first room which was actually just a small bathroom.

"Here is the first bathroom which is mostly just for guests since both of our rooms have bathrooms" I just nodded then we moved on to the next room which was Edward's room.

"This is my room feel free to kind of look around I have nothing to hide" he said playfully as he sat on his king sized bed that had a golden comforter and pillowcases. There were black night stands on either side of his bed and all of the walls in his room were white except for one that was totally made from glass from floor to ceiling that gave a great view of the Seattle skyline. Edward had a huge walk in closet and a bathroom that had a nice looking shower with about six different angled shower heads and two sinks which I wondered why he would need two but quickly let that thought drop.

When I came out of his bathroom again Edward looked up and asked "so what do you think?"

I like it a lot, actually I'm kind of surprised it's so neat and clean in fact your whole place is, I guess I just expected it to look more like a bachelor pad no offense and I mean you are a bachelor right crap I mean...I should just stop talking now. I'm sorry I ramble when I get nervous." I finally smacked my hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying more.

Edward just looked at me for about a second before he burst out laughing and that's when the dreaded blush made its appearance again.

"Your blush is cute, and thanks for the compliment I think. I do like to keep a somewhat clean living space, and yes I am a bachelor though not for my sister's lack of trying. You don't even want to know the number of blind dates she's sent me on, each one was worse then the last but she won't give up until she finds my "soul mate". I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Your sister sounds fun."

"Oh she is, I think you will really like her."

"I can't wait to meet her and the rest of your family as well."

"That's good cuz you'll meet everyone soon enough. Now how about I show you your room next?" I followed Edward out of his room and across the hall to what I guessed was my room. Once he opened the door I knew right away that it was the perfect room for me. All of the walls were a light blue color and the queen sized bed had a purple comforter and pillowcases. There were light brown night stands on either side of the bed. I was in total aw that he had the room done in my favorite colors without even knowing they were my favorite.

"If you don't like the colors then we can change them, Alice decorated this room and figured whoever I took in would love these colors and I couldn't argue with her"

I quickly put a finger up to his lips to stop his rambling and just as before when we first met that same jolt of electricity ran between us. I gasped and removed my finger fast as if it had been burned. He looked at me strangely for a moment before I broke the silence that had fallen between us by saying "these are actually my favorite colors, she did a great job and thank you for this nice room really I'm grateful."

" Your very welcome, so are you ready to see your closet and bathroom?" I nodded my head and walked to the closet first. I gasped as I saw it was another huge walk in closet like Edward's.

"Wow this closet is bigger then mine and Emmett's room. Do you know how long this thing will take me to fill, I don't have that many clothes."

Edward just snickered and said "Oh you'd be surprised just how fast it could get filled." I just shook my head in disbelief and went to check out my bathroom. It was a nice bathroom, though not as nice as Edward's simply because my shower didn't have more then one shower head and there was only one sink, but I could so totally live with this bathroom.

"So how do you like your room, or at least it will be yours if you decide to stay here with me." Edward said with what looked like hope and want in his eyes, but that could have just been wishful thinking on my part.

"I love it, I would definitely enjoy living here."

"Good." Edward said with a smile

"Now I just have one more room to show you, and it's personally my favorite room in the house."

"OK lead the way to your favorite room, I can't wait to see it."

"Then lets go already" he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the last room at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 4

Edward opened the door and inside the room there was a baby grand piano sitting in front of the back wall. He had tons of CD's on one of the other walls and there was even a big bookshelf full of books across from the CD's. There was even a window seat that I knew I would spend a lot of time on reading or writing.

"Wow Edward this room is great, you sure do have a lot of music."

"I do love music its my passion."

"You know how to play the piano?"

"Yeah I've played since I was about seven. My mother played and she taught me and now I get to do what I love for a living."

"What do you do?"

"I give piano lessons to kids after they get out of school three days a week at a music school."

"That's really awesome Edward. Can you play something for me?"

"Sure what would you like to hear?" Edward asked as he sat on the piano bench.

"Anything, surprise me." he started playing chopstix which made me laugh.

"Can you play something a little more serious?" I asked still giggling he nodded and started playing Clair de Lune.

"I love Clair de Lune."

"You know Debussy?"

"Yes it was one of my mom's favorites, she would play it for Em and I when we were younger when we couldn't fall asleep."

"She sounds like she was a great mother."

"Oh she was, both my parents were great. I really miss them the last two years have been really hard for Em and I. That's why I had such a hard time leaving him."

"I can understand that, but I'm glad you decided to try staying with me. How about we get out of here and order a pizza for dinner."

"Pizza sounds great, but I want to cook dinner tomorrow night and I'm guessing that since you can't cook we will have to go grocery shopping."

"That sounds like a deal to me, and yes we will have to go shopping I can take you to the store in the morning."

"Sounds good now go and get that pizza ordered I'm starving cuz I haven't eaten all day." In fact I just remembered that I didn't eat at all that day.

"OK OK I'm going Miss Bossy" Edward said laughing

"And why haven't you eaten today, you know its not very healthy to not eat for a whole day."

"I know but when I made breakfast for everyone this morning I just wasn't hungry then you showed up not long after and now here we are."

"Fine I'll let today slide but be warned that from now on I'm gonna make sure you eat everyday" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed the pizza place.

"Is pepperoni OK with you?"

"Yeah sounds great" and with that he made the order.

"The pizza will be here in about twenty minutes, how about we get your stuff into your room and you can start to unpack."

"That sounds like a good idea, I should be done by the time the pizza gets here."

Edward grabbed my bags from by the door and followed me into my room and set them on my bed.

"Well I'll leave you alone for a while and let you get settled in." and with that he walked out and shut my door behind him. I grabbed my backpack and got my iPod out and set it up on its docking system. I put my music on shuffle then I went to my suitcase and started putting my clothes away in the closet. As I was unpacking I started to sing along to the music but I stopped as I took out the last picture that was taken of my family on that last day we were together during our picnic and I couldn't help it I just started crying while holding the picture to my chest.

I don't know how long I sat there crying but the next thing I know there's a hand at my back and soothing words being said in my ear. I looked up at Edward and he gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Hey it's OK you need to let it out I understand" as he finished saying that my stomach decided to let out a loud growl and we both laughed while my face turned about three shades of red.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that the pizza is here, come on lets go eat before it gets cold."

"OK I'll be out in a minute I just want to get washed up real quick."

"Alright take your time."

I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe how horrible I looked. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks had tear stains so I quickly turned on the cold water and wiped my face off. I looked a little better and decided that was the best I was gonna get and with that thought I left my room and headed for the living room where I found Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me. He had two plates set on the coffee table with a slice of pizza on each and a couple cans of soda. Once he saw me Edward patted the spot next to him on the couch so I went to sit by him but then thought better of it and sat at the other end because I knew I couldn't trust myself to sit so close to him, I would probably try to maul him or something. He looked at me kind of rejected at first but then he smiled kindly and handed me a plate while he took the other. It was quiet for a few minutes while we ate and that's when my mouth decided to speak on its own accord.

"So how old are you exactly because you seem too young to be a foster parent, ummm no offense or anything I'm just curious." I wanted to smack myself for asking that but I refrained from doing so.

"Its alright I don't mind, I'm 21 and yes that is a little young to be a foster parent but I didn't want to wait to bring a foster child home."

"Oh why is that if you don't mind my asking?"

"Of course not I was adopted by the Cullens when I was eleven. My real name is Edward Anthony Mason but I had my last name changed to Cullen because who knows where I would be if they didn't take me in. Anyway my mother Elizabeth had leukemia and it got the best of her, she passed when I was ten then my father Edward Sr. committed suicide because he was very depressed and broken hearted after my mother died. So you see I know what it's like to lose both parents and that's why I decided to take someone in."

"I'm really sorry about your parents."

"It's OK it happened a long time ago and the Cullens treat me as if I'm actually a Cullen."

"Thanks for telling me for trusting me with your story."

"Your welcome and just so you know I will be here for you if you ever need anything."

"Thanks but for right now I think I'm gonna go to bed I'm exhausted it was a long day and thanks for dinner."

"Your welcome good night see you in the morning."

"Good night Edward" I said as I headed down the hall to my room. I left my door open just a crack then I got into my pajamas and was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Wow I'm loving all the good feedback that I'm getting from this story, please keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 5

I was being shook awake by something or someone.

"Bella come on sweetie wake up" I finally opened my eyes and saw that it was Edward waking me up.

"Why are you waking me up Edward?" I asked groggily.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep I came to see if you were alright." At that second my dream or nightmare more like came back to me and I gasped as I remembered it and I buried my head in Edward's neck as I cried some more. This one had been the worst one in quite a while.

"Shhh your fine your fine" Edward kept saying softly to me. After a few minutes I was finally calm enough to speak.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I'm used to having someone with me when I have this dream because Emmett's always there to keep them away for the rest of the night."

"Alright" he whispered as he laid us both back down, me under the covers and him on top of them. He held me to him and started humming something I didn't know until I fell asleep again.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, so I got up and did my morning routine. As I was coming out of my bathroom I was shocked to see Edward sitting on my bed.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you for staying with me last night I'm sorry about waking you."

"It was no problem I told you that I would be there for you whenever you needed me. So I made breakfast for us, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast about the only things I know how to cook without burning."

"Sounds good I'm starved, after can we go to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking the same thing so lets get our day started."

I nodded in agreement and followed him to the kitchen where there was two plates full of food sitting on the island. I sat on one of the stools and started eating.

"Would you like orange juice or coffee?" Edward asked

"Orange juice would be great thanks." As he poured two glasses I started to talk.

"So I know what you do, but what does the rest of your family do for a living?"

"Well my little sister Alice who is eighteen is in her first year of fashion design, she wants to own her own store one day."

"Oh no please don't tell me that she's one of those girls that love to spend all of their time shopping and wanting to look pretty and made up 24/7 because if she is then I'm a little afraid of meeting her since I hate shopping with a passion."

"Sorry but she is one of those girls and trust me she will take you on full day shopping trips just be forewarned." Edward said with a chuckle.

"GREAT" I said sarcastically

"Well your in charge of me you can always tell her no and say I'm grounded or something."

"OH NO, I can protect you from anything but my sister, no one tells Alice no as you will soon learn, it's your grave to dig if you cross her trust me."

"Wait are you really afraid of your little sister?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I am and I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Fine I will find a way out of it myself if she ever asks me since your so afraid."

"Your grave" he muttered

"OK so what about Rosalie, you said she was at a modeling shoot yesterday, is she a model?"

"Yeah she is, she was found right after she graduated high school."

"Oh cool and how old is she?"

"Rose as she likes to be called is twenty, I think you guys will get along great."

"Yeah? I can't wait to meet her."

"Lets see my mother Esme is an interior designer, in fact she decorated her house and mine and Rose's places, and she will do Alice's to when she gets her own place. And my father is Chief Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital."

"Wait Dr. Cullen is your father, I've met him once before last year actually when I broke my wrist, he was the one to fix it up for me."

"How did you break your wrist?"

"Oh well I'm really clumsy and as I was walking downstairs I lost my footing and fell down the last couple of steps and landed on my wrist wrong. Ms. Robinson and Emmett took me to the hospital and that's how I met your father."

"I guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."

"Even if you do I'll still end up getting hurt eventually, that's just my luck. So do Alice and Rosalie have boyfriends?"

"Rose hasn't had a boyfriend since high school, but Alice is still with her high school sweetheart Jasper, he's nineteen and is going to school to become a History teacher."

"Wow everyone in your family does such great things including you."

"Why thank you. Are you ready to get to the store?"

"Yeah I'm ready" I said as I put my dishes in the sink. When we got downstairs we saw Frank and told him good morning before we went out to Edward's car."

As we were driving Edward started asking me questions.

"What grade are you in Bella?"

"I've already graduated high school, the perks of not having much to do in foster care and home school, Emmett has also already graduated and we decided to wait on college seeing as we don't have the money to go until we turn eighteen then we can get into our college accounts our parents left for us."

"Wow when did you guys graduate?"

"Just this last January actually."

"So do you have your drivers license yet?"

"Yeah Emmett taught me how to drive then he and Ms. Robinson took me to take the test, and of course I passed with flying colors." I said playfully.

"Now all I need is a car which I also have to wait for until I turn eighteen."

"Sounds like you have your life figured out already." Edward said as he pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm just not quite sure what I want to go to school for yet but I either want to be a high school English teacher or a writer, who knows maybe I'll do both." I said with a shrug.

"You would be good at both I think." Edward said as he grabbed a cart.

"Maybe. So I was thinking spaghetti for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good lead the way." We started walking through the store getting all of the ingredients I would need for dinner plus ice cream for dessert. After we were done checking out and heading to the car Edward's phone rang from his pocket so he got it out looked at the screen and said Hello Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 6

While Edward was talking to Alice he opened my car door for me and gestured for me to get in while he put the groceries in the trunk.

"OK sounds good Alice see you soon." Edward said as he got in the car and started the engine.

"That was Alice she would like to come over tomorrow to meet you, I hope that it's OK that I told her yes without checking with you first."

"No it's fine what time will she be over?"

"Around noon, and you'll meet Jasper tomorrow night after he does some errands they want to take us to dinner."

"That sounds great I can't wait to meet them, though I truly do hope that Alice doesn't try to drag me shopping on the first day that we meet."

"With Alice you never know when she is wanting to go shopping so don't hope for that too hard." Edward said seriously as he parked.

Once we got home I put all of the groceries away since I still had a few hours to kill before I started dinner.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me until it's time to cook dinner?" Edward asked as I was putting the last item away.

"Sure but you pick, you have way too many for me to able to choose one."

"What type of movie are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know surprise me." I said with a shrug of my shoulder. He just nodded at me and went into the living room and I followed him but sat on the couch while he searched through his movies. Finally he grabbed a DVD case and put the disk into the player then he sat beside me and pressed play.

"I hope Grown ups is OK I haven't had the chance to watch it yet even though I bought it weeks ago."

"I love Adam Sandler, I've been wanting to see this for a while now, good choice."

"I thought so not shush its starting" Edward stated playfully. I just rolled my eyes and sat back to enjoy the movie.

"Adam Sandler does yet another great performance, I have yet to see a movie that he does bad in" I said when the movie ended.

"Yea the man is a comedic genius" Edward said as he got up to put the movie away.

"Well I guess it's time for me to get started on dinner, be ready to try the best spaghetti you have ever tasted." I said as I got up to head into the kitchen.

"I can't wait to try it. While your cooking I'm gonna go work on my lesson plan for Mondays class."

"OK then I'll call you when its ready."

"Alright but first is there anything that I can help with?"

"Nope I've got it all under control, now get out of my kitchen and go make your lesson plan mister." I said playfully while I was getting all the ingredients out.

"Yes mam" Edward said with a salute as he left the room I couldn't help but laugh at his gesture and I heard his laughter coming from down the hall. I shook my head and got to work on making spaghetti, garlic bread and salad.

About an hour later I was calling Edward to come eat. He came out a few minutes later and sat at the table where I just set to full plates and a couple cans of soda.

"Wow this looks great Bella."

"Thanks now dig in before it gets cold." I said right before he took a bite.

"Your right this is the best spaghetti I've ever had, you can cook for me whenever you like."

"I'm glad you like it, and I will take you up on that offer. I love using your kitchen."

"By all means the kitchen is yours. It's actually nice that it's getting used now, seeing as it was the only room in the house that doesn't get used except for the basic things." Edward said as he finished his last bite.

"Why don't you go and relax while I take care of the dishes and put the leftovers away?" Edward asked as he started picking up our plates.

"I can help."

"No really, you cooked so I'll clean."

"OK then if your sure, I'll just be in my room reading."

"Alright I'll come get you in a while so that we can have dessert." I nodded at him and went into my room.

I picked up one of my favorite books "Wuthering Heights" and set up my iPod on its docking station and put my relaxing play list on while I read.

I don't know what time it was that I woke up, but I knew that it had to be pretty late. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep but my music was still playing and my book was laying open faced down on my stomach. I decided to get up and change into my pajamas since jeans are so not comfortable to sleep in. Then I decided to see if Edward was still awake but once I was out of my room I noticed that he was asleep on his bed and not only that but he was shirtless and from what I could see he had an amazing upper body. I just really wanted to touch him and cuddle with him but then I scolded myself for those thoughts when I knew I couldn't do that with him so I let those thought leave my head and went back to bed.

I woke up again panting only a couple of hours later from that dream again and I realized that I was sweating and I had tears running down my cheeks and I sat up thinking that I wanted Emmett here with me but he couldn't comfort me so that left Edward.

I was pacing between our bedrooms contemplating actually going into his room to see if I could sleep with him. I finally thought screw it and went into his room and up to his sleeping form. I watched him for a minute before I shook my hand on his shoulder a few times till he finally woke up.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked groggily as he sat up.

"I just had a bad dream again and I was wondering if I could sleep with you again" I said with a shaky voice while I tried to keep the tears from falling again.

"Sure come on" he said with a yawn as he lifted the covers on the empty spot beside him. I slowly crawled into his bed and kept a small space between us but Edward had other ideas as he pulled me into his chest.

"Sleep now my Bella" Edward whispered right before I succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: I just wanted to thank everyone again for all of the great reviews and to still keep them coming. Here is a longer chapter for ya.

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with my head on something warm soft and firm which I soon figured out was Edward's bare chest and I also noticed my arm was thrown across his waist. I removed myself from him and his bed as quickly and quietly as possible before he woke up. I then decided that a hot shower was in order.

Once I was done with my shower and everything else I needed to do to get ready for the day it was already eleven and Alice was supposed to be here at noon which was only an hour away and Edward was still sleeping so I went and shook him awake like last night.

"Hey sleepyhead you should get up and get ready for your day. Alice is supposed to be here in an hour."

"Alright I'm up but I need a shower to wake up the rest of the way." Edward said with a yawn.

"OK I'll make breakfast." I said as I left his room and headed to the kitchen.

Edward came out just as I was putting chocolate chip pancakes onto plates and pouring two mugs of coffee.

"MMM those look delicious"

"Thanks, how do you take your coffee?" I asked as I put sugar and milk into mine.

"Black is perfect thank you. So what time did you wake up, I didn't even feel you leave."

"I woke up at about nine thirty then I got ready for the day and woke you up and now here we are."

Just as we finished eating the intercom by the door buzzed indicating that someone was here. Edward got up and pressed the button telling Alice to come on up. I got nervous all of the sudden and Edward seemed to notice.

"Hey it's alright Alice will love you I know it so don't be nervous."

"OK" I said as Alice walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh you must be Bella. I have been dying to meet you for the past couple days, how are you?" Alice asked as she gave me a hug that could almost rival Emmett's

"I'm good" I said a bit perplexed by her bubbly personality.

Alice was tiny, she reminded of Tinkerbell with her four foot ten frame and her short black spiky hair that looked really good on her and really pretty gray eyes.

"That's good, oh silly me where are my manners I'm Alice, Edward's sister though I'm sure you already knew that.

"Yes I did. It's so nice to meet you" I said a bit timidly.

"You to, I know that we are gonna be best friends, and as your new best friend I want to take you out shopping as a welcome to the family gift. "We need to find you an outfit for dinner tonight." As she was saying this while only taking a few breaths I might add I was shaking my head no and I looked to Edward for help but he just put his hands up in surrender and smiled at me. That's when I knew I wasn't getting out of this. Alice literally pulled me out the door with a quick goodbye to her brother over her shoulder. Once out of the building she dragged me to a yellow Porsche and my jaw dropped I had never been in such an expensive car before.

"Well get in silly, our shopping time is wasting" Alice said from the drivers side. I finally got in and buckled then we were off like a rocket, she really drove that fast that I had to grip the sides of my seat the whole time while Alice was oblivious to it while she sang along with the radio.

Finally we pulled into the mall and we got out to head to the first shop. As we walked I kept trying to convince not to spend money on me.

"Alice really you don't have to spend money on me, I have enough clothes."

"Nonsense you can never have enough clothes. Plus like I said before this is a welcome to the family present. Besides don't you want to look pretty for Edward tonight." Alice asked as I stopped in my tracks stunned.

"What do you mean by that Alice?"

"Please don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at him, and he you. You can admit to me that you like him."

"I can't like him Alice. For one he's my foster parent and second he's twenty one and I'm only sixteen. We would never work out, there's too many obstacles in the way."

"We shall see" was all Alice said before she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the first store.

When we finally stopped for a light lunch in the food court a couple hours later we both had about eight shopping bags full of clothes each. I actually even liked all of the clothes she picked for me, including a really pretty light blue dress for dinner tonight.

After lunch Alice forced me into a shoe store where she bought me a pair of five inch heels in white to go with my dress. I tried to get her to buy me some flats seeing as I would kill myself in these death traps.

"Silly even if you tripped Edward will be there to catch you, and he would gladly do it to I might add." Alice said with a giggle.

"Fine Alice I give up you win." I said with a groan.

"I always do. Now lets get you home so we can get ready for dinner." I didn't say anything I just followed her out to her car where we to throw some bags in the trunk and some on the floor at my feet so it was kind of a tight fit the whole way home.

Frank greeted us as he helped with some of our bags and got on the elevator with us.

"You ladies look like you had fun."

"Oh we did Frank didn't we Bella?"

"Yeah it was tons of fun." I said just a bit sarcastically. We finally made it to the top floor and thanked Frank for his help. Edward was sitting on the couch flipping channels when we walked in.

"What did you guys do, buy the whole mall?" He asked as he saw all of my bags.

"Oh these are just my bags, she still has all of hers but one in the car still. I couldn't get her to stop buying me things."

"Well that's Alice for you."

"Hello I'm right here you know, and I'm not that bad" Alice said a little resentfully

"Yes we know your still here Alice, and yes you really are that bad when it comes to shopping." Edward said with an eye roll.

"Whatever. Bella and I are gonna go get ready, and you have to start getting ready in a half hour because Jasper is gonna be here in an hour and we need to be ready to leave when he gets here because we have reservations."

"Yes Alice, now go make yourselves look pretty." Edward said dismissing us.

The next almost hour went by with Alice primping and prodding me. By the time we were done, I didn't even recognize myself. My makeup was minimal and my hair was down and wavy. All of that with the dress and heels I looked really great, and of course Alice looked fabulous in in her pink dress and white heels like mine.

"Wow Alice thank you, I actually look pretty and you look fabulous of course."

"Thank you Bella, but you have to know that you are not just pretty your beautiful and I know my brother will think so to."

"Please Alice I can't like him like that, and he would never see me like that anyway."

"Oh but you want to and do like him like that, and trust me I know my brother and he likes you like that he just doesn't know it yet. I just know these things, now lets go and knock my brother's socks off." Alice said as she waltzed out of my room with me slowly following behind her making sure that I wouldn't fall in these shoes.

"Wow you girls look great." Edward said once he caught sight of us.

"Why thank you Edward, you look pretty great as well." Alice said as she kissed his cheek while I stood back blushing of course.

Alice's phone chimed after a couple of minutes with a new message.

"It's Jasper, he's downstairs waiting for us." Alice said as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door with me and Edward following her.

Once we got off of the elevator downstairs I saw a very handsome (though not as handsome as Edward) blond haired man who was just as tall as Edward but a bit scrawnier and he had ocean blue eyes. Alice rushed into his arms and gave him a light peck on the lips before introducing us.

"Jasper this is Bella, doesn't she look great? Bella this is my Jasper." Alice said excitedly, geez I think she needs to slow down on the sugar and coffee intake.

"Hello Bella it's very nice to meet ya." Jasper said as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it which of course just had to make me blush.

"Alice is right you do look great tonight darlin."

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet you to. Alice wouldn't shut up about you today." I said with a light giggle.

"I hope she said all good things about me, I wouldn't want her making me look bad in front of my new sister."

All I could do was nod my head because I was shocked he was already calling me a sister when we only met minutes before.

"Well we should really get going before we miss our reservation time." Alice said as the guys were saying their greetings.

It was decided that we would all go in Jasper's car which was a black mustang. So Edward and I sat in the back with Alice and Jasper up front.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as we got on the freeway.

"You shall see when we get there" was all Alice said.

"You guys should probably know that I hate surprises, just ask Em how much I hate them."

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride darlin" Jasper said in his southern accent.

"Who's Em?" Alice asked

"Oh Emmett's my big brother."

"Really, I didn't know that you had any siblings."

"Yeah, I guess it was never brought up in our conversations today."

"Where's your brother at, if you don't mind my asking?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett's back at the orphanage where Edward picked me up. I didn't want to leave without him but he and Edward both ganged up on me and forced me to go." I said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Bella, do you want me to take you to see him tomorrow before my piano lessons with the kids." Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes please, I'll also have to tell him and Ms. Robinson that I have decided to stay with you, until Emmett turns eighteen anyway."

"You really want to stay with me?"

"Yeah if you'll still have me of course."

"Of course I'll still have you, you silly girl." Edward said as we pulled up in front of the space needle.

"Wow we're eating her, I've always wanted to come here."

"Well then darlin I hope you enjoy yourself, and yes indeed we are eating here all the way at the top in fact." Jasper said as he handed his keys to a valet.

"This is way too much you guys, you already spent a ton for me on clothes Alice."

"Don't be silly, like I said earlier this is part of the welcome to the family present. Now stop arguing with me because you know you'll lose." Alice said as she crossed her arms.

"OK I surrender." I said as I threw my hands up in the air. The guys started laughing at our antics and soon Alice and I couldn't hold our own laughter in.

Dinner was amazing as was the company. I've never had a group of friends to hang out with like this before and it felt really good to have that but there were a couple people missing from the group tonight.

After dinner we all went out to the terrace which had a beautiful view of Seattle. Alice went picture crazy having us do different poses on the terrace. Just as she went to take just one more (or so she said) I heard someone call my name questioningly. When I turned to see who called me I was shocked to see Mike, someone I never thought I would see again.

"Mike?"

"Yeah Bella it's me. Wow what's it been like a year and a half since I've seen you where's Emmett?" Mike asked as he hugged me.

"Yeah its been about that long and Emmett's still at the orphanage that we were sent to after leaving the one we were at together. So did you get adopted after Em and I left?"

"Oh yeah about two days after you guys left a really nice couple came in looking for someone close to their son's age and that someone was me apparently."

"Wow that's great I'm happy for you Mike."

"Thanks so I'm assuming that you got adopted as well."

"Yes umm Edward is adopting me until Emmett turns eighteen in a few months. Oh how rude of me Mike this is Edward, Alice his sister and Jasper her boyfriend. Edward, Jasper and Alice this is Mike we met at the first orphanage Em and I were sent to and was a close friend of ours.

"It's nice to meet you all." Mike said

"You to" they all said at the same time.

"So can I get your number so that maybe we could catch up sometime?"

"Yeah definatley." I said as we gave each other our phones to put our numbers in.

"Great well I'll call you soon Bella, but now I really should get back to my brother and his girlfriend."

"OK bye Mike, see you soon I hope."

"You sure will." he said as he gave me one last hug before walking away.

"That boy is really cute and he is so into you." Alice said as soon as Mike was out of hearing distance.

"Shut up Alice he is not into me, he's just a really good friend whom I haven't seen in a long time."

"Whatever you say girlie, I have a feeling that he's gonna ask you out when he calls."

"We should get going it's getting late and Bella and I have to get up early so that we can get to the orphanage." Edward said as he scowled at his sister then he turned to leave with the three of us following silently behind. I wondered what his problem was all of a sudden.

The trip back to our place was dead silent and we could probably cut the tension that was coming off of Edward with a knife.

After saying quiet goodbyes to Alice and Jasper Edward and I went up to the penthouse in silence.

As soon as we were in the door I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked quietly

"Nothing is wrong I'm just tired." he snapped at me.

"OK sorry I asked, I'm just gonna go to bed now goodnight." I said before I could let the tears fall I tried to hurry to my room but a hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." Edward said as he lifted my chin so I could look him in the eyes. His eyes soon went to my lips and back to my eyes again before he slowly leaned his face toward mine until his lips touched mine softly. I was frozen for a few seconds until he started to pull away and I couldn't help myself I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him fully on the lips and I felt those same sparks that I always feel when we touch only these one were more magnified.

"Wow." I breathed after we pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. We can't let that happen again because it's wrong I'm so sorry." He said as he rushed past me and into his room. I slowly went to my room and shut the door quietly before I got dressed and got into bed then I finally let the tears that I had been holding in fall until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up feeling like crap, so I got up to see what the damage was and as I looked in the mirror on my closet door I found that not only did I feel like crap but looked like it to. My face had dried mascara streaks running down my cheeks and my hair was a rats nest. I vowed then and there to never cry because of Edward Cullen again and I would pretend that nothing happened last night.

After I was showered and got ready for the day I went out to the living room and found Edward sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching the news.

"Hey good morning. Bella look about last night I'm..." before Edward could say another word I cut him off.

"What about last night? Nothing happened lets just move on."

"Fine. Are you hungry? I could make breakfast before we go."

"No I'm OK. I just want to see Emmett as soon as possible."

"Alright then if your ready we can go, but we have to be back by two-thirty so I could get to my lessons at three."

"Well it's already eleven so lets go, I want to spend as much time with Em as possible."

Edward just nodded as he grabbed his keys off of the table by the door.

The whole drive to the orphanage was silent and it wasn't a comfortable one either. I wanted to say something but I just couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't upset this situation more then it already was.

When we were finally parked I decided to break the silence.

"Can we please act normal around Emmett so he doesn't suspect something is wrong, I don't want him worrying about me anymore then he already does."

"Yea fine we can do that, now go find Emmett I'm sure hes missed you these past few days and I'll go find Ms. Robinson to tell her that you've decided to stay with me."

"Are you sure you still want me to after what happened last night?"

"Of course I still want you to and besides I thought you said that nothing happened last night."

"Right I did. Well I'm just gonna go find Emmett, see you in a little while."

"I'll come find you guys when I'm done talking to Ms. Robinson."

"OK" I said as I got out of the car and ran inside to find Em.

I found Emmett upstairs in our well his room now I guess reading a magazine and listening to music.

"Hey Em." I yelled as I tackled him with a hug.

"Bella, hey I've missed you. So what have you been up to, are you and Mr. Cullen getting along OK?"

"Yeah we get along fine. I've decided to stay with him, he's talking to Ms. Robinson about it right now. Lets see I met Edward's sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, they're really great, they took Edward and I to the Space Needle for dinner last night as a welcome to the family gift and Alice took me shopping yesterday and spent a ton on a new wardrobe for me."

"No wonder I've never seen you in those clothes before and I thought you hated shopping."

"I do but you can't tell Alice no, she always wins." I said with a laugh.

"Oh and Jasper already considers me a sister, which really shocked me because he said it just minutes after meeting me.

"Wow sounds like your having a great time with Mr. Cullen and his family and I'm really glad that you decided to stay with him because you need other friends besides me. And hey as long as I'm your favorite brother I don't mind sharing you with Jasper." Emmett said lightening the mood.

"Of course you'll always be my favorite brother Em, I love you always and forever." I said as I gave him another hug.

"Oh guess who I saw last night Em?"

"I don't know who?"

"Mike, he was at the Space Needle with his new brother and his brother's girlfriend."

"Really that's great, never thought we would see him again and I'm happy for him that he got adopted."

"Yeah we exchanged numbers so that we could catch up more."

"That's great little sis. Tell him I say hey next time you see him and also that I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"Hey it's not like that we are just friends and we are just gonna hang out to catch up that's all." As I finished talking there was a knock at the bedroom door and we both looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hey sorry to interrupt."

"It's cool you weren't interrupting. I wanted to thank you for taking my little sister in, she deserves it and I'm glad she's having a good time with you and your family Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward and we're happy to have her in the family, she fits in with us perfectly."

"I'm glad really I am she needs more people in her life besides me."

"How are you doing Emmett? Do you want me to come back because I will if you need me."

"Isabella I already told you I'm fine here on my own, your more important to me then myself at the moment and you look happy with Edward here."

"I am happy, but I miss you a lot, in fact I've had that nightmare the first two nights and you weren't there to comfort me, Edward was but it's just not the same."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I wish there was a way for me to take that dream away from you, I hate you being reminded of Mom and Dad like that every night."

"I know Em, but it's fine really I slept dreamlessly last night which was the first dream free night in a long time, hopefully I'll have more dream free nights."

"Good I'm glad. Now what do you say about making me lunch, I've really missed your cooking." Emmett said as he tried to give me puppy eyes.

"Alright Emmett enough with the puppy eyes they really don't suit you and yes I'll make lunch I haven't eaten today yet anyway."

"Great then lets go already I'm starving."

"When are you not?" I asked I asked as Edward and I followed him to the kitchen.

"How does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?"

"OOH will you put ham and the two cheeses that I like so much?"

"Of Course Em, I wouldn't make them any other way."

"No problem it's nice cooking for you again Em, but you get to do the dishes."

"No problem its worth it for your cooking.

After we were done eating Edward checked his watch and noticed that it was time to go.

"Bella I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave now if I'm gonna get home in time to get ready for work."

"Alright. Bye Emmett hopefully I'll be back sometime next week." I said as I looked at Edward who just nodded in agreement.

"Alright see you then and call me whenever you need me OK, that's what our cell phones are for."

"OK Em I will I promise."

"Good, bye little sis."

"Bye big bro, miss you already."

"Miss you to." Emmett said as he shut the passenger door for me.

On the way home my phone rang and I saw that it was Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella it's Mike."

"Hey Mike what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if we could catch up today, I can pick you up."

"Umm sure Mike sounds good, Edward has to go to work anyway."

"Great well just give me your address and I can get you."

I gave him the address then we soon after said goodbye after promising to see each other at three.

"So your hanging out with Mike today?" Edward asked in a hard voice.

"Yeah is that OK with you, I'm sorry I didn't ask" I said carefully.

"That's fine. You would just be stuck at home by yourself anyway, just don't stay anywhere alone with him."

"God what is with everyone thinking we are more then friends?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Mike is a teenage guy who is only after one thing like all teenage guys. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well your not my Dad, so stop acting like you are. Your only five years older then me for Christ sake, I can take care of myself I am a cops daughter after all."

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to be your father, but you are my responsibility now and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know but you don't have to worry about mike. We are just gonna talk over a cup of coffee and I should be home before you."

"Alright I'll trust him for your sake, but if anything happens to you it will be on his shoulders."

"OK thank you Edward." I said as he parked.

"I have to get changed and get out of here, have fun with Mike." Edward said as he headed for his room. I went into my room to make sure that I still looked alright, which I did so I decided to listen to music until Mike got here.

"Hey I'm leaving I'll see you in a few hours." Edward said from my doorway.

"OK bye Edward, see you later"

Mike called me just a few minutes after Edward left to tell me that he was here and I met him downstairs.

"Hey Mike how are you?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"Hey Bella I'm good, you look great. So I was thinking Starbucks my treat."

"OK sounds good lets go."

"What would you like, I'll order while you find a place for us to sit." Mike said as he got in line.

"Hmm...a caramel machiato sounds good."

"You've got it, I'll be back with you in a few with drinks in hand."

"Alright see you in a few." I said as I left to go find a place for us to sit.

"Here you go" Mike said as he handed me my drink and sat down across from me.

"So Bella did you graduate already, I know that you and Emmett were both almost ready to."

"Yeah we both graduated a few months ago, now we are both just relaxing until we turn eighteen when we can get into our college accounts."

"Lucky you I still have the rest of this year before I graduate."

"Hey at least your almost there just a few more months. So do you know where your going to college yet?"

"Yeah I've applied for Seattle University and I got in with a full scholarship."

"Wow Mike that's great, I want to go there to they have a really good English program."

"It's a great school. Hey it would be so cool if we ended up at the same school." Mike said excitedly.

"That would be cool. You know I've really missed you Mike."

"I've missed you to and Emmett, I would like to see him soon to as well."

"I'm sure that he would love to see you to. Maybe you can come with Edward and I next week when we go to see him."

"I would like that, just let me know when you guys are going."

"Will do I'll let Edward and Emmett know."

"Cool I can't wait."

An hour later Mike was dropping me off at home.

"Would you like to come up for a few minutes, Edward's home but I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sure I can come up for a minute but then I really will have to go because I've got homework that needs to get done for tomorrow."

"I nodded and started leading us to the elevator.

Once we got to my door Mike kissed my cheek.

"I had fun today, ummm I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a real date with me on Friday night."

"I would love to."

"Really, great I'll call you later with the details, but for now I should go I still have homework to get done."

"So I guess I'll see you soon then?"

"Yea you can count on it, I'll see you Friday Bella."

"Goodbye Mike" I said as I pecked his cheek then opened the door to go in once Mike was in the elevator.

"Did you have fun with Mike?" Edward asked from the living room.

"Yeah it was good to catch up with him. Oh yeah he would like to come with us to see Emmett next week, I hope that's OK with you and I know that Em would like to see him to."

"That's fine with me I guess as long as you and Emmett are OK with it."

"I'm gonna call Em in a little bit to tell him. I should probably also tell you that Mike asked me out on a real date Friday night and I told him yes."

"Really I thought you guys were just friends who were catching up."

"Yeah well he obviously likes me and he's really not that bad either. Plus he's only a little over a year older then me, so I don't see why I shouldn't date him." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's the only one who actually wants me." I mumbled too quietly for him to hear.

"Alright as long as you tell your brother."

"I was planning on telling him tonight."

"Well now that that's settled my mother Esme called she wanted to know if we would like to go to her house for dinner on Saturday. Alice, Jasper and Rose are going so I said yes as well."

"I would love to go, I can't wait to meet her and Dr. Cullen again. Have you already had dinner cuz if not I could make something real fast."

"Actually I ordered in, I hope Chinese is OK because it should be her in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds great I'm just gonna go call Emmett and tell him what's going on."

"Alright I'll let you know when the food is here."

"OK" I said as I went into my room to call Em.

"Hey the food is here."

"Alright, Hey Em I have to go dinner is here but I'll talk to you later."

"OK love you little sis, and don't worry I'm not mad that your going on a date with Mike I think it's actually a good thing and tell him I can't wait to see him again."

"Thanks Em I love you to goodnight big bro."

"Goodnight little sis."

"So I take it Emmett's OK with you going on a date?" Edward asked during dinner.

"Yeah he was totally fine with it, he actually thought it was a good thing and he can't wait to see Mike again. Thanks for agreeing to let him come with us."

"It's no problem really. Well I think I'm gonna go play my piano some before I go to bed, are you alright on your own out here?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said though I wanted to ask him to play for me but I just knew that he wanted to be alone. So instead I went into my bedroom and got ready for bed before I snuck into the hallway and sat against the wall by the music room to listen to Edward play and the next thing I know I'm waking up in Edward's arms as he carried me to my bed and tucked me in.

"Goodnight my Bella" Edward whispered before he sweetly kissed my forehead and I was asleep again seconds later.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 9

It's now Friday and I'm sitting in the living room with Edward waiting for Mike to pick me up for our date. The last few days have flown by without much happening. Edward and I get along great and our kiss has never been mentioned since the day after it happened. I haven't had my nightmare since my second night here, so I'm happy about that. Anyway back to today, Alice of course came over this morning to help get me ready and no in case you were wondering I did not call her at all she just had one of her so called "feelings" that I would need her fashion help today.

So after a few hours of Bella Barbie as Alice likes to call it, I'm now sitting here in a casual outfit of a jean skirt and a nice purple shirt with white sandals, the perfect outfit for dinner and a movie again that's what Alice says.

Finally the intercom buzzes and I rush over and press the button.

"Mike?"

"Hey Bella."

"Hey come on up."

"OK I'm on my way."

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door and I open it and find Mike dressed casually in jeans and a shirt.

"Hey Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah let me just grab my sweater and purse" I said as I motioned him to come in.

"Edward you remember Mike" I said as I grabbed my things.

"Yeah hey how's it going man?" Edward asked a little too politely I think

"Pretty good how about you?" Mike asked looking a little uncomfortable

"Same, make sure she stays safe alright?"

"Will do I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good" was all Edward said

"So I guess I'll see you in a few hours, you don't have to wait up for me."

"No I'll still be up when you get home, I won't be able to sleep until I know that your home and safe."

"OK see you later then Edward." I said as Mike led me out or our house."

"So he seems friendly" Mike said sarcastically

"He's just being overprotective, I'm his first foster kid and he just doesn't want anything to happen to me."

"Could have fooled me" Mike muttered

"What's that supposed to mean Mike?" I asked as I stopped a few feet from his car.

"Nothing, it just seems like he wants you as more then just his foster kid."

"Don't be ridiculous Mike, don't you know how wrong that would be?"

"Your right I'm sorry can we just change the topic and enjoy our date?" Mike asked as he got in the drivers seat without even opening my door for me but I decided to let that drop since not all guys had chivalry.

Mike took me to some Mexican restaurant that I couldn't even pronounce the name of and the food there was just OK but I definitely didn't want to go there anymore. Then Mike took us to see a movie that I never even heard of. The only thing I knew about it was that it was an action movie but he said it was supposed to be good, but it really wasn't all it was to me was noisy and annoying and gave me a headache. Overall the date sucked but I wasn't about to complain. After all Mike is probably one of the only guys willing to date me.

When Mike got me to my door he tried to kiss me on the lips but I turned my head at the last second so he got my cheek instead.

"Goodnight Bella see you next week."

"Yeah goodnight Mike, see you then." I said as I opened the door and walked in.

As I was setting my purse down I noticed a tall beautiful blond woman sitting on the couch talking to Edward and I was instantly jealous though I knew I shouldn't be.

"Hey Bella, how was your date?" Edward asked

"It was OK, who's this?"

"Oh this is my cousin Rosalie, Rose this is Bella."

My cheeks turned red as I realized I had nothing to be jealous of except for her beauty. No wonder she was a freaking model.

"Hi Bella it's nice to finally meet you, Edward here has been talking nonstop about you since I got home a little while ago."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well Rosalie."

"Please call me Rose. Well I should be going now it was a long flight and I'm jet lagged so I'll see you guys tomorrow, did you want to carpool to Aunt Esme's, Rose asked as she headed to the door.

"Yeah sounds like a plan Rose goodnight." Edward said

"Goodnight you guys" Rose said as she walked out

"Well I think I'm gonna head to bed as well goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella"

I woke up screaming in the middle of the night and Edward rushed in to comfort me again. I couldn't help it as I cried into Edwards chest because I foolishly thought the nightmare was gone for good.

"Shh Bella it's OK I've got you" Edward kept whispering softly until I fell asleep again.

Saturday morning I woke up to Edward laying beside me watching me.

"Good morning, how are you feeling" he asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine, thank you for being there again."

"It's not a problem I'm happy to do it especially since Emmett can't."

"Still I'm grateful. What time is it?"

"It's just past ten but we should get up and get ready to go then have breakfast. I'll call Rose right now and see if she wants to join us for breakfast before we go.

"OK sounds good, I'm gonna go shower. Umm what should I wear?"

"Something dressy but still casual. Now I'm gonna go call Rose and get ready myself." Edward said as he got up and left my room. I looked through my closet or something to wear and found a nice white sleeveless sundress and a light sweater to go over it. I would have to remember to thank Alice again for the new wardrobe. With my clothes picked I went to take a shower.

Once I was all ready to go I went into the kitchen to see Edward already cooking. He turned when he heard me approach.

"Hey you look really nice, I'm making cheese omelets hope that's OK and Rose should be here any minute.

"Yeah that sounds really good actually. And you look nice by the way to." Just as I finished saying that there was a knock at the door.

"Could you let Rose in please as I finish these up?"

"Sure" I said as I started to head for the door.

"Hey Bella you look great." Rose said as she gave me a hug

"Thanks you look great to Rose." and she really did in a red sundress and black heels that I would definitely kill myself in.

"Come on in Edward's just finishing our omelets."

"mmm sounds good I'm starving" Rose said as she followed me to the dining room where Edward had all of our omelets waiting on the table.

"Hey Edward breakfast looks great thanks for inviting me."

"Sure Rose you know your always welcome."

"So Bella Edward told me last night that you've already graduated high school at only fifteen that's very impressive."

"Thanks. Yeah me and my big brother Emmett had a lot of time on our hands so we had a lot of study time and we were both able to graduate early."

"Wow so what is it that you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know if I want to be a writer or a high school English teacher, who knows I might do both."

"You should become a chef your cooking skills are amazing." Edward said

"I could do that but I only like cooking for fun and that's it."

"Well I think you would make a great writer or teacher." Rose said as she finished eating.

"Thanks Rose I think so to."

"We should head out if we are gonna make it to Mom and Dad's on time." Edward said as he took all of our dishes to the sink.

"Alright are we taking your car or mine?" Rose asked as we got in the elevator.

"Lets take mine, I hate driving you car Rose."

"Well who says that I would let you drive anyway?" Rose asked in a snarky tone

I couldn't help but laugh at their bickering.

"So which car are we taking?" I asked as I paused just inside the parking garage.

"Oh we're taking Edward's, I just like messing with him when I can." Rose said as she went to get in the backseat of the Volvo.

"Rose you can sit up front, I don't mind sitting in the back."

"Nonsense I'll be fine, if it makes you feel better I'll let you sit in the back on the way home."

"OK if your sure." I said as I got in the front seat feeling kind of bad cuz she was so much taller then me.

The hour long drive to Edward's parents house was spent with the three of us talking and laughing about anything that came to mind we didn't even put music on.

Edward's parents house was amazing it was white with three stories and a wrap around porch and there were a lot of pretty plants littering the yard. As we parked the front door of the house was thrown open and Alice was running over to our car. She literally pulled me out of my seat.

"Bella I've missed you" Alice said as she hugged me tight.

"You just saw me yesterday Alice." I said as I was getting my breath back from her hug.

"I know but I couldn't wait to see you, I want to know everything about your date last night."

"Alice let the poor girl breath before you attack her with conversation." a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair said.

"Hello Bella it's great to finally meet you, I'm Esme."

"Hi Esme you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you dear. Now how about we get in out of this cold." Esme said as she put her arm around my shoulders and led me into the house.

"Hey little sister" Jasper said as he gave me a hug.

"Hi Jasper how are you?"

"I'm good I'm tired but good Alice wouldn't shut up about how she thought your date went."

"Aww I'm sorry Jasper." I said as Dr. Cullen walked into the room.

"Bella it's good to see you again, I'm glad I haven't had to see you in a while.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I said as he gave me a hug.

"Please call me Carlisle, I'm only Dr. Cullen at the hospital. So how is your wrist you haven't had any problems with it have you?"

"No Carlisle it's perfectly fine." I said as I twisted my wrist around.

"That's great Bella I'm glad."

"Come on Bella tell me about your date now and I want every detail." Alice said as she dragged me to sit on a couch with her.

"Well Mike picked me up and took me to a mexican restaurant that I couldn't pronounce the name of for dinner. Then he took me to a move and then he brought me home and that's it."

"Oh come on there has to be more."

"Sorry Alice but that is all that happened."

"You didn't kiss or anything?"

"No he tried to but I wasn't ready yet so I turned my head at the last second so he got my cheek."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"He's actually coming with me and Edward to see Emmett sometime in the next week.

"Really that should be fun." Alice sounded a bit sarcastic as she said that but before I could reply to that comment Edward came into the room.

"Hey girls, dinner is ready."

"OK" we both said as we got up and followed him into the dining room.

"Esme this looks great." I said as I sat down between Rose and Edward.

"Thanks dear it's my mother's special lasagna recipe."

"Wow it's really good, you have to give me the recipe." I said after I took my first bite."

"Do you like to cook dear?"

"I do, in fact I even took over Edward's kitchen."

"Which is totally fine with me by the way." Edward interjected making everyone laugh.

"I would be happy to give you a few of my mother's recipes."

"Thank you Esme, that would be great."

"So Halloween is in a week and I would like to throw a party at my place." Rose said

"That's a great idea Rose, in fact me you and Bella should go costume shopping tomorrow." Alice said excitedly.

"NO" I said a little too loudly and everyone turned to look at me while I blushed a deep red before I spoke again.

"I mean you just took me shopping last week and I don't need you spending more money on me Alice."

"Come on Bella we all need a costume you know I could always just force you."

"Fine Alice I'll go but know I'm not happy about this at all."

"That's fine as long as your going.

Conversation was finally moved on to a different subject soon after which I was grateful for.

After dinner Rose suggested we all do karaoke in the game room. I was reluctant but I followed anyway.

Alice went first and sang "You belong to me" by Taylor Swift to Jasper of course. Then everyone else sang a song until it was just me left.

"No I can't sing, I'll butcher anything I try to sing." I said trying to get out of doing it.

"Oh come on Bella I've heard you singing in your bedroom at home and you voice is good" Edward said.

"Fine pick a song for me Alice"

"Oh I know just the song for you to sing." Alice said as she selected the song.

She picked "Big girls don't cry" by Fergie. By the time I was done singing everyone was staring at me wide eyed.

"What, was I that bad?" I asked as I of course turned red with embarassment.

"No, your voice is really amazing darlin" Jasper said finally breaking the silence.

"You know you could make it in the singing world, I would definitely buy your albums." Rose said seriously.

"Thank you but I really couldn't make a career out of singing."

"Why not your really good" Alice said.

"Well for one I get nervous in front of huge crowds so I would get stage fright a lot and two I really don't think my voice is that great. Can we please talk about something else besides me now?" I asked pleadingly.

Rose took pity on me and changed the topic of conversation.

"Alice, Bella how would you girls like to have a sleepover at my place tonight? We could watch chick flicks and give each other mani-pedis. Then we can head out in the morning to go costume shopping.

"Ohhh that sounds like fun right Bella?" Alice asked and all I did was nod and shrug my shoulders.

"well Jazz and I should get going so that he can drop me off at the dorms then I'll meet you and Bella at your place Rose."

"Sounds good pixie" Rose said as Alice and Jasper were saying their goodbyes to everyone then they were out the door and speeding away in Jasper's mustang.

"We should get going to." Rose said Edward and I nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye Esme and Carlisle thanks for having me." I said as I hugged each of them.

"Bella you are welcome here whenever you want, and here are those recipes. Esme said as she handed me a notebook that she must've wrote the recipes in.

"Don't be a stranger Bella, and please give my best to your brother." Carlisle said

"I will Carlisle thank you" I said as I got in the backseat of the Volvo. Edward waved at his parents as he backed down the driveway.

"Bella once we get home go ahead and pack up some clothes then come on over to my place, I'll leave the door unlocked so you can just walk in." Rose said as Edward parked in the garage.

"OK Rose I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Alright Bella see you in a few" she said as she walked into her penthouse.

I quickly packed up my things that I would need, then I went to say goodnight to Edward who was in his room.

"Hey I'm heading to Rose's goodnight Edward."

"Alright have fun with the girls goodnight Bella and call me or come back over if you have any problems."

"OK Edward bye"


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 10

"Rose" I called out as I walked into her house and dropped my over night bag by her couch.

"In here" Rose called from the kitchen "come on in and make yourself comfortable I'm just getting some snacks together and Alice just called she'll be here in a little while with mani-pedi supplies."

"OK is there anything I can help with?"

"Go ahead and pick the first movie, all of my DVDs are in the cabinets on the left side of the entertainment center." I went over to the entertainment center and started looking through Rose's movies and she had a lot of them and most of them were chick flicks which was perfect for tonight.

I finally decided on "Step Up" I could definitely go for some Channing Tatum right now.

"Hey did you pick a movie yet?" Rose asked as she came into the living room with a bunch of blankets and pillows.

"Yeah I already put it in the player, I hope "Step Up" is OK I absolutely love Channing Tatum in it."

"Of course it's OK and your right Tatum is a total hottie in that movie. I thought it would be cool to have a living room camp out slumber party type thing."

"Sounds fun, I haven't been to a slumber party since I was ten." I said just as Alice walked through the door.

"Hey girls are we ready to party?" Alice asked excitedly and both Rose and I yelled "YES" then we all started laughing it felt good to act like the teenage girl that I was.

"Then lets go get our PJ's on girl and get this slumber party started." Alice yelled as she headed to the spare bedroom.

"Bella you can change in my office or in the hall bathroom whichever you would prefer." Rose said as she led me down the hall to her office and bathroom before she went into her own room.

I decided to get changed in the bathroom. Once I was done I went back into the living room where Alice was getting the snacks set up on the coffee table.

"OK are we ready to start the movie" Rose asked as she came back into the room. Alice and I answered her question by laying down on the blankets that were set up on the floor in front of the T.V. Rose nodded and picked up the remote before sitting on the floor with us and pressing play.

When the movie was over and half the snacks were gone we well they decided it was time for mani-pedis.

"Rose get some music playing while I start working on Bella's manicure. What colors do you want on your fingers and toes?" Alice asked as she set her nail polish set in front of me.

"I think blue for my fingers and purple for my toes, my two favorite colors."

"That will look good on you." Alice said as she started my manicure.

When all of us were done with our mani-pedies Rose ended up with red on her fingers and toes and Alice chose hot pink for her fingers and toes.

Well it's getting late, how about we put on another movie until we fall asleep?" Rose asked as she turned off the music. Dirty Dancing was put on as the three of us got settled into our makeshift beds and I fell asleep minutes after the movie started.

I was woken once again by my screaming from the nightmare just minutes after I fell asleep it felt like.

"Bella" both Alice and Rose said at the same time as they both shot up from their spots.

"Are you OK Bella?" Rose asked as she turned the lights on.

"No I need my brother"I cried

"OK do you have your cell phone with you?" Rose asked I nodded and pointed to my bag.

"Alice run across the hall and get Edward while I call her brother."

"OK" Alice said as she ran out and Rose found my phone and called emmett.

"Hello is this Emmett, hi this is Rosalie a friend of Bella's I think she would like to speak to you. OK hang on." Just as Rose was about to hand me my phone Edward came rushing into the room with Alice close behind him.

"Bella are you alright, did you have your nightmare again?" Edward asked as he sat next to me and pulled me into his arms. I just nodded at him as I took my phone from Rose.

"Emmett I really need you right now." I cried into the phone

"Alright Bella just try to calm down, is Edward with you?" Emmett asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes" I said as I was trying to calm myself downstairs

"OK let me speak to him." I handed Edward the phone.

"Hello Emmett" Edward said calmly "yeah I can do that, we'll see you in a few."

"Bella I'm gonna take you to your brother so you can stay with him for the rest of night and I'll pick you up in the morning OK?" I just nodded as Edward helped me up and led me to the door.

"I'm so sorry Bella I hope you feel better in the morning." Rose said as she and Alice both hugged me. As we were walking to the elevator I tripped over nothing of course but Edward caught me and picked me up into his arms bridal style to carry me to his car.

Once we were on the road and my crying had mostly stopped I spoke.

"I don't think I can do this anymore I need to be with my brother, he's all I have left and I hate being away from him Edward." I said in a sad quiet voice.

"You don't mean that, your just upset right now."

"Yes I do mean that Edward I want to move back to the orphanage with Emmett.

"Alright Bella we'll talk about it more in the morning, for now just try to relax." Edward said as he pulled up to the orphanage where Emmett was waiting on the front steps. I quickly got out of the car and ran into his arms and started crying again.

"Hey Edward thanks for bringing her here so late."

"It's no problem, but we'll all have to talk in the morning about what she wants and needs."

"Alright Edward I guess we'll see you in the morning then" Emmett said while he was still holding me.

"Yea goodnight Emmett and please make sure she gets some sleep" Edward said as he got back into his car and drove away.

"Alright little sis lets get you into bed and get some sleep, it looks like we have a long talk coming up in the morning."

"OK Em" I said quietly through my sniffles as he led me upstairs to his room then to his bed where we cuddled up together and fell asleep.

Emmett woke me up the next morning.

"Bella come on get up Edward's here already and we need to talk."

"OK where is he?" I asked groggily

"I'm right here" Edward said coming into the room

"Look little sis Edward told me what you said to him on your way here last night and you can't move back here I won't allow it, Edward is giving you a good life that you deserve."

"But Emmett we need each other, I can't stand being away from you. I want to come back please."

"NO Bella this arrangement is only for a few months and it's not like Edward never lets you see me we will still get to see each other every week."

"But it's not the same Em, please let me come back" I begged

"Bella please try and understand that Emmett and I only want what's best for you and we both agree that for now you belong with me." Edward said calmly as he came up to us and put his hand on my back. I forgot that he was even in the room while I was arguing with Emmett.

"Please Bella go home with Edward now and have a fun day with you girlfriends. I know you know you want to see them again rather then staying here. I promise I'll still be here when you come to see me on Wednesday.

"Fine but know that I'm only going for you, because if I had my way I would stay here with you."

"That's fine as long as your going" Emmett said as he hugged me goodbye before I headed to the car with Edward.

"I'm sorry to do this Bella but we all love you, you've become apart of my family and we would all miss you terribly if you moved back. Especially me." Edward said that last part so quietly I wasn't sure if I really heard him.

"I know thank you, I love you guys to and I'm sorry about the way I acted. You and Em are right this is what's best for me, but it's just so hard."

"I know it is but things will get better you'll see. Now I know two girls who are waiting for you I hope your ready for shopping." Edward chuckled as he parked.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 11

When Edward and I stepped out of the elevator on our floor I was tackled into a hug by Alice and Rose and the force of it threw me backwards into Edward's arms.

"Oh my God I'm so glad you came back, we were worried that you wouldn't when Edward told us what you said last night when he got back."Rose said.

"Yeah don't make us worry like that again you are stuck with us now so you better not ever think about moving back there again or I will seriously kick your ass and don't think I won't because I might be small but I know how to kick ass."

"OK Alice I'm sorry I'll try not to think about moving back again but no promises because I will probably have more bad nights and might just end up trying to move back again, but don't worry Edward and Emmett won't let me. Now can I please get into my house, I would really like to shower and change."

"Alright but hurry we're wasting costume shopping time."Alice said as Edward opened our door and waited for us girls to go in. When we got inside Jasper was coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey Jasper what are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you?"

"Hey Bella, I just came by to hang out with Edward here while you girls did your thing today. How are you feeling today, I'm really glad that you decided to come back little sister I would have really missed you if you didn't come back"Jasper said as he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Jasper I'm feeling better and I would have missed you to, you are my second favorite brother after all. I really would have missed all of you guys and I'm so sorry for acting so childish, I really wasn't thinking of anyone but myself last night and even this morning before I got some sense knocked into me."

"Don't beat yourself up about this darlin we understand why you acted the way you did, anyone in that situation would act exactly how you did"

"Yeah Bella Jasper's right you have no reason to apologize. Now go get in the shower and get ready to go before Alice here blows a gasket waiting"Rose said as she elbowed Alice's side lightly.

"OK I'm going, I'll be ready in forty minutes tops. Try not to blow a gasket in that time frame Alice."

"I won't but if you aren't back out here in forty I'm coming in after you and I'm not joking now hurry missy I'm timing you now." Alice said very seriously before I raced down the hall to my room.

Thirty-five minutes later I was ready to go and I walked back into the living room.

"And she makes it with minutes to spare" Edward said as he saw me approach making everyone including myself laugh.

"Well I didn't want the evil pixie to come in after me. Now are we going or what I would really like to get this over with"I said seriously.

"Lets go then bye Jazzy bye Edward have fun doing whatever it is that you guys do"Alice said as she literally dragged Rose and I out.

"Bye girls"both the guys yelled out at the same time laughing.

"So should we go with a theme ladies?" Rose asked as we walked into the costume store.

"OOOH we could go as Charlie's Angels since there are three of us now" Alice said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"I think that's and excellent idea Alice"Rose said just as excitedly as Alice only without the jumping and clapping.

"Alright I'm in as long as I don't have to wear anything that will show too much skin"I agreed.

"Great now we have to find matching dresses but in different colors. Rose I think you should wear red, Bella you white and I'll find a black one for myself"Alice said as she started sorting through dresses. Finally after about twenty minutes of looking Alice found three matching dresses that she deemed perfect for us and she even found the colors we were looking for in our sizes.

"Alright girls lets go try them on"Alice said as she handed us our dresses and led us to the dressing rooms.

After I had my dress on I looked in the mirror on the back of the dressing room door and what I saw made me gasp. I looked absolutely beautiful in the white dress even though it showed off my lower belly and part of my cleavage which was a little more skin then I wanted to show it didn't make me look slutty like I thought it would before I looked in the mirror.

"Come on out Bella, we need our third angel so that we can see how we look together"Rose called from outside my dressing room, so I opened the door and walked out to see both Rose and Alice looking stunning in their dresses and they both gasped when they saw me.

"Bella you really do look like an angel very beautiful"Alice said

"Thanks"I said as the blush rushed to my cheeks yet again.

"Lets all get together and look in the mirror over here"Rose said as she dragged us the mirror a few feet from us and we looked amazing together.

"Well ladies I think we've found our costumes"Rose said as Alice and I nodded in agreement.

"Lets go and get changed again and check out I have accessories for all of our costumes and I know we all have shoes to go with them as well. Then lets grab some lunch"Alice said as she went back into her dressing room.

Once we were done purchasing the dresses we decided to go to a little bistro that was right down the street for lunch. After we ordered what we wanted to eat Alice started talking.

"I think we should keep our costumes a surprise for the guys, lets not tell them what we decided to be when they ask Rose and I just nodded knowing that we couldn't tell her no not that we wanted to anyway.

When we were done with our meals we headed home. Rose suggested we leave all of our costumes at her place that way the guys couldn't peek if they really wanted to find out and so that we could get ready together before the party so Alice and I easily agreed.

When we were in the elevator Rose's phone chimed with a text.

"It's my manager I have to go fill in for another model in an hour and it takes that long to get to the shoot with traffic, so I'm sorry to leave you girls hanging but I have to rush out of here I'll put our costumes in my closet before I leave"Rose said as she grabbed our dresses from us and rushed off the elevator when we got on our floor. Alice and I quickly said bye before going into my and Edward's place.

"Hey girls did you guys find costumes and where is Rose?" Edward asked as Jasper got up to hug Alice and kiss her sweetly on the lips and I found myself wising that Edward could greet me like that but I instantly felt guilty for thinking that when I had Mike though we weren't official yet and I didn't even really know if I wanted it to be official between us anyway.

"Yeah we did find our costumes and no you guys can't see them until the party, they are staying in Rose's closet until the day of and Rose got called into work she had to fill in for another model"Alice said so fast that I was shocked I understood her at all.

"Alrighty then. Did you have fun Bella?"Edward asked

"Yeah actually I did, it was more fun then I thought it would be."

"Well Alice we should get going I have some studying to get done for my class in the morning. Edward it was good hanging out with you again, we definitely need to do it more often"Jasper said

"Yeah it was pretty great hanging out again and your right we do need to do it more often, especially since I always have female company, now I need more guy time"Edward said as he winked at me letting me know that he was just kidding around.

"Goodbye little sister, I'll see you at the Halloween party."

"Bye Jasper see you then. By the way I can't wait to see what costume Alice will force you into"I said with a smirk.

"Same goes for me"Jasper said smirking back

"Bye Bella, see you soon"Alice said as she gave me yet another tight hug.

"Bye Alice and thank you for the costume"I said as I caught my breath while Alice just giggled and said no problem before she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out

"And then there were two. So what time does Mike get out of school?"Edward asked.

"At two-thirty why?"

"Because I was thinking we could visit Emmett on Wednesday but we have to go after Mike gets out of school if he's still coming with us.

"That sounds good I'll call Mike and let him know to meet us here at three"I said as I got my phone out of my pocket. After I hung up with Mike I decided to get ready for bed even though it was only just past six in the evening.

"Hey Edward I'm gonna head to bed now, I didn't get much sleep last night and it's finally catching up to me.

"Alright, do you want dinner first?"

"Nah I'm alright I had a big lunch with Alice and Rose, but I could make you something really fast if you would like."

"No I'm good, Jasper and I also went out and had a pretty big lunch to."

"OK then goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams." Yeah hopefully I can sleep dream free tonight.

No such luck I woke up screaming again sometime in the middle of the night so I decided to crawl into Edward's bed and I snuggled into him as he threw his arm around me and pulled me tighter against him and that movement must have woken him up.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I can leave if you want me to, it's just I had the nightmare yet again. I just wish it would go away for good so that I could get some full nights of sleep."

"Your fine Bella, you just surprised me is all and I'm sorry about the nightmare that keeps returning, I wish there was something that I could do to take it away."

"Me to but you are helping me by doing this"I whispered as I snuggled more into him and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: I was sad to see only one review for the last chapter I put up, I would like to get a lot more reviews I don't care if they are bad I would actually like to see some constructive criticism so if you don't like what your reading or have something else on your mind about this story please feel free to tell me I won't be angry our upset about it like some writers can be. Here is chapter 12 but I want you to know that I will not put up chapter 13 until I get some reviews.

On a better note I wanted to thank everyone who has favorited my story and me as an author because I have gotten a lot of them, I am truly amazed and grateful so thank you. Now on with the story.

Chapter 12

It was finally Wednesday and I was trying to find things to do to keep me occupied until it was time to go. I finally gave up on that and decided to go find Edward who was in his music room playing a beautiful melody I've never heard before.

"Hey Edward, what is that your playing I've never heard it before."Edward jumped a little as he heard me and immediately stopped playing.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"It's OK and that wasn't really anything it was just me messing around."

"Well it sounded good. Anyway I wanted to ask you if it would be OK to invite Emmett and Mike to the Halloween party on Saturday."

"I think that would be OK but you should ask Rose first since it's her party."

"Right, I'll go see if she's home and ask her now."

"Alright, but hurry Mike should be here soon."

"I know, I'll be quick"I said before I left the room and went to Rose's. I knocked on her door and after a few minutes she finally answered.

"Hi Bella what's up?"

"Hey Rose I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well I was wondering if it would be OK if I invited my friend Mike and my brother to the party?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Thanks Rose, I cant wait for you Alice and Jasper to meet Emmett, I know you all will love him for sure. Now I gotta get going Mike will be here any moment."

"OK see you later Bella and I can't wait to meet your brother."

After leaving Rose's I decided I would ask both of at the same time killing two birds with one stone so to speak.

Mike finally arrived a little after three and Edward and I met him downstairs.

"Hi Bella it's good to see you again, I've missed you"Mike said as he tried to kiss me on the lips again but he instead got my cheek again as I turned my head at the last second. I think I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye at that moment but I'm not totally sure and Mike just looked rejected and I hate to say that I really didn't feel bad about putting that look on his face.

"So we should get going before it gets too late"Edward said breaking the awkward moment.

"Yeah lets go, Em is waiting for us"I said as we walked to Edward's car. Edward opened the passenger's door for me with his crooked smile in place as Mike got in the backseat.

The drive to the orphanage was awkwardly quiet so I finally decided to turn the radio on so there could be some noise.

Emmett was waiting outside for us when we finally pulled up.

"It's about time you guys showed up, I've been waiting all day"Emmett said as he crushed me into a bear hug.

"Well we did have to wait for Mike to get out of school"I said as Mike walked up.

"Hey dude long time no see"Emmett said as he brought Mike into a man hug.

"I know man its been a long time, I really thought that I would never see you or Bella again."

"I know us to"Emmett said before he greeted Edward.

"Lets go inside I'm freezing out here and it could start to rain any second, and I want to ask you guys something"I said as I led the three of them inside to the meeting room where I first met Edward.

"So Rose Edward's cousin is throwing a Halloween party at her place and I was wondering if you guys would like to come"I said after we had all sat down.

"Yeah I would totally like to go but I would have to talk to Ms. Robinson about it."Emmett said

"I'm in, it would be better then staying at home and handing out candy to tricker-treaters"Mike said looking happy to be getting out of that chore. Ms. Robinson came into the room then.

"Hello Bella how are you, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to see you the last couple of times you've visited."

"I'm really good Ms. Robinson and it's OK I know that your busy with the other kids"I said as I gave her a hug.

"So Ms. R, Bella has invited me to a Halloween party being hosted by Edward's cousin. Would it be cool if I went?"Emmett asked.

"I can pick him up before and bring him back after"Edward interjected

"I think that would be fine, a seventeen year old boy needs to get out of the house every once in a while."

"YES"Emmett yelled out with a fist pump which made everyone laugh.

"Well I can pick you up that morning, I'm sure Rose can use your help setting up then you can hang out with Jazz and I while the girls get ready."

"Sounds good dude can't wait I love parties."

"No, you just like the free food Em"I said jokingly

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that, and anyway you know that I'm a party animal."

"Yeah your an animal alright"I muttered

"Hey that was mean little sis. What did I do to get called such a name?"Emmett said as he pretended to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Em but you walked into that one"

"Your right I totally did, good one little sis. I see I taught you well"Emmett stated proudly

For the next two hours we all talked and got caught up again with Mike. When it was time to go we all said our goodbyes to Emmett before getting into the car and heading home.

"Thanks for letting me come today, it was a lot of fun"Mike said as I walked him to his car after Edward left us alone to go upstairs.

"Your welcome, I'll see you later Mike drive safely"I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Bella, see you Saturday. Oh what time does the party start?"Mike asked as he was getting into his car.

"It starts at seven and is going to be held at the penthouse across the hall from mine and Edward's."

"OK cool, see you then."

"Bye Mike"I said as I went inside.

"Good evening Miss Bella"Frank said

"Hi Frank, how are you?"

"I'm good, may I accompany you up to your floor?"

"Sure Frank that would be nice, thank you"I said as he pushed the up button for the elevator

"Have a good night Miss Bella"Frank said as I got out of the elevator on my floor.

"You to Frank."

"Did you want to cook tonight, or order in for dinner?"Edward asked when I made it inside

"Lets order in, I don't really feel like cooking tonight"

"OK what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't care you choose. I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

"Are you feeling alright Bella?"

"Yeah I just have a slight headache, I'll be fine if I go and close my eyes for a while."

"OK then go lie down, I'll let you know when the food is here."

"I just nodded my head and went into my room."

A few minutes after I had laid down Edward was at my door.

"Hey I ordered a couple of subs and vegetable soup from the sub shop down the street, I have to run down there really fast to get them I'll be right back."

"OK"I said as I waved him away before I closed my eyes again.

"Bella come on wake up so you can eat then I promise you can go back to sleep after"Edward said as he shook me awake, I hadn't even realized I fell asleep.

"OK I'm awake"I said as I got up and followed Edward to the dining room.

"Is your head feeling any better after taking that little nap?"Edward asked as he gave me my sandwich and soup.

"Yeah actually it doesn't really hurt at all anymore but I still feel drained for some reason."

"It's probably stress that your dream is causing you to have."

"Yeah you might be right. Well I'm full already"I said as I pushed half my sandwich and part of my soup away from me.

"Thank you for eating something at least, you know I would worry if you didn't eat and take care of yourself."

"I know and I lo...appreciate you for it Edward"I really wanted to smack myself when I almost told him that I loved him and that would have been a awkward moment for sure.

"Um thanks for dinner Edward I'm gonna go and get some sleep, see you in the morning. Hopefully I won't need you to hold me tonight, I'm sure your getting tired of doing that almost every night."

"Not at all Isabella, I'm glad to do it especially if it lets you sleep the rest of the night dream free."

"Thank you, but still I feel bad sometimes when I take your personal space like that."

"I don't want you to feel bad about that Bella because I don't, I like taking care of you in whatever way I can"his words made me blush I swear I'm cursed with that damn blush.

"Alright then, goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Bella"


	13. Chapter 13

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews last chapter. I would like to just clear something up really fast and that is that I would have posted chapter 13 with or without reviews I was just trying to give incentive for you the readers to give me some feedback I just like to know if im doing a good job or not with this story as it is the first one I've ever posted online for the world to see and I'm kinda self concious about it and I am in now way trying to be a review hoarder as one reviewer put it. So if I made anyone mad when I said I wouldn't post without reviews I am sorry and I will keep posting chapters until this story is done.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 13

Saturday Halloween morning I was woken by Alice's shrieking.

"What the hell Alice"I grumbled as I turned over and smacked into a body, which I soon realized was Edward who woke up from my impact. How he slept through Alice's shrieks is beyond me.

"Oh my God Edward what are you doing in Bella's bed, oh never mind I just knew you guys would figure it out sooner or later"Alice said with like only one breath while bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"What are you talking about Alice?"Edward asked as Jasper came into my room, which made me turn really red to be seen in this position by another person.

"What's Alice shrieking about in here?"Jasper asked as he looked over at me and Edward before his eyes went wide because I'm sure he totally wasn't expecting Edward to be in my bed.

"Don't they look cute together Jazzy, I told you they would get together eventually didn't I Jazzy?"He just nodded his head at her as he was still staring at us speechless.

"Geez Alice stop your damn shrieking and this is not what it looks like. Edward holds me at night to comfort me on nights that I have my nightmare, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night, plus he really just took over Emmett's job.

"Oh but I thought..."Alice started as her smile fell and her eyes dropped to my floor.

"We know what you thought Alice, but we can never be like that with each other it's wrong"Edward said as he got out of my bed while I just looked down at my hands in my lap. His words hurt much more then they should have even though I knew he was right.

"GOD why do you have to be so blind Edward"

"Ali don't..."Jasper tried to interrupt Alice but she wouldn't have it.

"No Jazz let me finish. You two are so into each other anyone with eyes can see it and I know that you guys will be together eventually and everyone knows not to bet against me"Alice said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now Bella get you skinny ass out of bed and get dressed we need to be at Rose's pronto to decorate, and that goes for you to Edward"Alice said in her don't fuck with me voice.

"OK pixie, but first I have to go pick up Emmett, Jasper would you like to come with me so your not stuck by yourself with the girls?"

"Sure Edward I'll go with you I want to meet Emmett because if he's anything like Bella then I'll probably love him to.

"Oh Emmett is a crack up it should be a fun ride back, let me get changed really fast then we can go"Edward said as he headed across the hall to his room.

"You guys better make this trip snappy meaning you pick Emmett up and get right back we'll need all three of you to help decorate."

"Yes Alice"they both said at the same time before she shut my door and told me to change. So I quickly put on some jeans and a shirt and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"OK Alice I'm ready lets go."

"Wait bring those white heels that I bought you on our first shopping trip that way you wont have to come back here"I went into my closet and picked up the heels.

"Perfect now we can go"she said as she dragged me to Rose's.

"Good morning Bella"

"Good morning Rose, um where should I put my shoes?"

"Here I'll put them in my closet where our costumes are"Rose said as she took my heels and went into her room and was back out again in a flash.

We spent the next fifteen minutes or so setting things up and putting certain things into other rooms so they wouldn't get broken or something during the party, before the guys came through the door laughing about something.

"LITTLE SIS"Emmett boomed

"BIG BRO"I said mocking his voice as I ran into his arms where he twisted me around a few times.

"OK Em I can't breath"I gasped out

"Sorry little sis I've just really missed you"

"You just saw me a few days ago Em but I missed you to you big oaf"I said before someone cleared their throat behind me.

"Oh right sorry, Emmett this is Alice Edward's sister and Rosalie his cousin. Girls this is my big bro Emmett. When I was introducing them I notice Rose blush a little which I have never seen her do before.

"It's nice to meet you girls,Bella's told me a lot about you guys"Emmett said as he gave both of them bear hugs before he said the stupidest thing.

"Wow your that smokin hot model I've seen in some of my magazines and your even hotter in person"Emmett said with wide eyes. This just made Rose blush more.

"EMMETT"I yelled as I smacked him in the back of his head.

"OWW sissy what was that for?"Emmett asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was for being a stupid moron."

"What I was just saying the truth"

"Well don't, sometimes it's best to stay quiet"I said before I realized that we weren't the only ones in the room and everyone else was laughing at our bickering.

"I'm so sorry about my brother Rose, he doesn't have a filter"I said blushing in embarrassment.

"It's OK Bella it's not the first time that's happened and I'm sure it won't be the last. Now Emmett and Jasper can you guys get the tables over in the hallway put together and set them up by the sliding glass doors and Edward can you get my surround sound hooked up and pick out music?"All three guys nodded and went off to do their tasks.

"Well girls how about we get a brunch made up for everyone since we won't have anything else to do until right before the party. Then after we can kick the guys out to Edward's place so we can get ready here."Rose said as we headed for the kitchen.

About ten minutes after we started cooking Em and Jasper came in and told us the tables were set up.

"Bella's cooking, yes"Emmett said as he threw his fist in the air.

"Hey Rose and I can cook well to you know"Alice said a little offended.

"Sorry little pixie didn't mean to offend anyone"

"If you don't want to offend me anymore then don't call me little"Alice huffed before turning back to her omelets.

"Here guys put these table cloths on the tables you just set up"Rose said as she hand them orange and black table cloths trying to get them out of the kitchen.

"So Bella when does Emmett turn eighteen?"Rose asked as she was cutting up some fruit.

"April fourth why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason really. Oh fine its just I think he's hot"I dropped the spatula I was using to turn the sausage and bacon when she said this.

"Rose you like my brother?"I screeched out

"Shh keep it down and yes I think I want to get to know him better"Rose said in a quieter voice.

"Get to know who better?"Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen before I could say anything more.

"Emmett, Rose wants to get to know him she thinks he's hot"Alice said really fast.

"But Rose why, how can you find my brother hot that's just weird"I said as Edward just stood where he was in stunned silence.

"I don't know there's just something about him but if you don't want me to try and get with him then I won't"Rose said as she looked down.

"Aww Rose who am I to stop you, you guys both deserve to be happy I think I could get used to the idea of you two together pretty fast and plus if it works out we could become sister in laws in the future"I said suddenly liking the idea more and more since I already know Rose and like her and my brother won't have to introduce me to some bimbo that he claims to love if he and Rose work out. Rose hugged me tight bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Bella and I promise that we will take things slow, if he agrees to get to know me better that is."

Wait wait wait Rose you want to get into a relationship with Bella's brother whom you've just met?"Edward asked in a shocked voice finally breaking his silence.

"Yes Edward I do if he agrees and we will take it slow. Now help us carry this food to the dining room"Rose said changing the subject.

As soon as everyone was done eating and the dishes we used were washed and put away the boys were kicked out so that us girls could get ready.

Finally after two hours of primping and prodding we were three hot Charlie's Angels when we were sure that everything was in place where it should be on our bodies we went out to the living room to get the snacks set up on the tables Jazz and Em set up earlier. As we were finishing that up the boys came back dressed in their costumes.

Emmett was dressed as an Army soldier, Jasper was a cowboy and my Edward was a really hot doctor. Wait did I just say my Edward I've got to get that thought out of my head.

"Wow you girls look hot, what are you supposed to be?"Jasper asked as he put his arms around Alice.

"We're Charlie's Angels I've always wanted to do this theme but there was never three of us to be able to do it until now"Alice said as she nuzzled into Jasper's side.

"Oh no Bella I don't think so you better get something to cover that belly of yours before other guests arrive"Emmett said in his overprotective big brother tone. I thought I saw Edward looking at me with lust and something else in his eyes but I just chalked it down to the lighting before I put my gaze back on Emmett.

"Come on Em I'm sixteen and this is innocent for my age, I'm sure that if you saw other girls my age tonight, they would probably be scantily clad. Why did you choose to be a soldier anyway?"I asked trying to change the subject.

Shit Bella I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, look I was gonna tell you this in a few more days but I guess I have to tell you now"Emmett said as he came up to me and took my hands into his "Bella I've decided to enlist in the Army when I turn eighteen, and I have already talked to Edward about this and he's agreed to let you live with him until you turn eighteen and even longer if you need to."

"What?"I cried as I heard someone gasp behind me, I think it was Rose.

"Emmett you can't what if something happens to you? I can't lose you to your all I have left of our true family Em don't you get that? When did you decide this anyway?"I asked suddenly angry.

"Look little sis I've thought about this for the past couple of years but I wasn't going to because I knew that I would have to take care of you but now you have Edward and his family to do that now. I want to do this Bella I want to fight for my country and for you."

"You can't do this Emmett you just can't"I yelled as I pounded my fists into his chest until my arms grew tired and I broke down and cried in his arms.

"Shh sissy we don't have to think about this anymore right now just calm down I'm right here OK now lets just try to enjoy the party"I nodded my head at him as I wiped my eyes before Alice and Rose came over and took me into their arms and led to me Rose's room to fix my makeup.

When we went back out about fifteen minutes later the party was in full swing. There were about thirty or so people that I didn't know nor did I want to know them. I stood next to Rose as people greeted her in the living room after Alice left us to go find Jasper. Emmett came up to us a few minutes later and Rose to dance who eagerly agreed. As I stood there watching them dance someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see Mike dressed up as a vampire.

"Hey Bella you look gorgeous tonight"

"Thanks Mike you look pretty great to"

"So who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh me Alice and Rose are Charlie's Angels"I said as I looked over at them dancing with Jasper and Emmett.

"Oh cool so would you like to dance?"

"That's a bad idea I'll step on your toes for sure"I replied

"It would be worth it, come one just one dance please?"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you"I said as I let him lead me to the makeshift dance floor which was Rose's living room.

As we were dancing I noticed Edward in a corner watching us and I noticed that his fists were clenched at his sides and a glare on his face that looked like it was directed toward Mike who was trying to get me closer to him as I kept trying to keep a reasonable amount of space between us. I was right about stepping on his toes it happened a few times during the dance and it made him wince but hey it was his own fault I did warn him beforehand.

After the song was over Mike led me out to the deck which was empty at the moment to get us some drinks.

"Your so beautiful you know that?"Mike said as he stalked toward me and I backed away from him until my back hit the bars at the back of the deck. He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head like all of the other times and he finally snapped.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"Mike asked as he gave me a hard stare.

"Please stop Mike I just don't see you that way I'm sorry"I whispered

"No I won't stop you want this just like I do I know you do"Mike growled as he brought his lips to my neck and started to kiss and lick me while I cried and tried to get him off of me but he was too strong for me to move him even an inch.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU SICK FUCKER"Emmett screamed as he grabbed Mike off of me and dragged him away probably to beat the crap out of him I guessed as I collapsed but someone caught me before I hit the ground.

"Shh Bella your OK now I promise you I'll never let anything like this happen to you again"Edward said in my ear as I started to sob into his chest while he held me. Emmett soon came back out with Alice Rose and Jasper following him and he took me out of Edwards arms into his own.

"Shit Bella are you OK that fucker didn't touch you anywhere else did he?"I just shook my head no.

"Edward we need to get her out of here and I think she should stay with me tonight."

"Of course let me just go to my place really fast to get my keys"Edward said as he left the deck

"Will she be OK Emmett?"Rose asked in a shaky voice

"Yeah she'll be fine once I get her out of here"Emmett told her calmly

"I'm sorry this happened to you Bella"Alice said as she kissed my cheek

"I'm so sorry that none of us got out here sooner little sister"Jasper said as he kissed my forehead before Emmett carried me out of Rose's house and to the elevator where Edward was waiting for us.

When we got to Edward's car Emmett sat me in the backseat with him and I fell asleep against him a few minutes after we got on the road.


	14. Chapter 14

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Wow thanks for all the good reviews please keep them coming.

Chapter 14

Sometime later I was being carried somewhere and when I opened my eyes I wasn't in Emmett's arms like I first thought but Edward's.

"Where's Emmett?"I asked in a panic

"Shh he's back at the orphanage. He decided to let you come back home with me so you could sleep in your own bed when he noticed that you had fallen asleep"Edward said as he put me into my bed "try to get some more sleep"he said as he was starting to head for my door but before he could move away from me I grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me please I don't want to be alone"I begged

"OK Bella I'll stay just let me go get changed out of this costume and then I'll be back I promise. You should change out of yours to so you can sleep more comfortably"Edward said as he pulled his arm out of my grasp while I just nodded at him before he left my room. I finally got myself up a few minutes later and grabbed my sleep clothes before heading into my bathroom to change and wash my face.

When I came back out Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands but he looked up at me when he heard me enter the room again.

"Hey come here sweetie"he said when he noticed I was standing frozen in my spot. I finally willed my feet to move until I was sitting next to him. We just looked into each others eyes for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes before he cupped my cheek with his hand and my face turned more into his hand on its own accord.

"Bella"Edward whispered as he lowered his forehead to mine until they were touching. "Alice is right I can't deny this anymore"he whispered before he kissed me softly on my lips which were frozen in shock for about two seconds before they started moving against his. This kiss was even better then our first one a couple weeks ago as the electrical current between us was even more magnified if that was even possible.

"So what does this mean?"I asked breathily as we broke apart to catch our breaths.

"This means that I can't stay away from you anymore, tonight with Mike proved that"Edward said as he spat Mike's name out. "I'm sorry about before when I ran away from you but I was scared of these feelings that I so suddenly got and I thought they would go away with time but they have only gotten stronger and I just..."I interrupted his rambling by kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"It's OK Edward I feel the same way about you and I know that this is wrong but I can't help the way I feel."

"I know Bella believe me I know but lets not talk about that right now lets just get some sleep we are both exhausted"Edward said as he dragged both of us to the top of the bed and got us situated under the covers before sleep overtook me.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I didn't have a single dream at all the night before.

"Good morning beautiful"Edward said as he tried to kiss my lips but I quickly put my hand in front of my mouth before he could.

"Morning breath"I mumbled behind my hand. Edward just chuckled lightly as he kissed my forehead instead.

"So last night really happened and it wasn't just a freakishly live dream?"

"No you silly beautiful girl it wasn't a dream, it all really did happen"Edward said as he snuggled more into me. "I really love holding you like this its like we're two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly"he said as he moved my hair and kissed my neck lightly.

"I could seriously wake up like this every morning, I should just sleep with you every night"I said only half jokingly.

"I think we should, you didn't wake up once during the night like you probably would have if I wasn't her with you the whole night"Edward said very seriously.

"You really want me to sleep with you every night?"

"Yeah that way we can see if it keeps the nightmare away, but lets sleep in my bed from now on it fits my tall frame better then yours."

I just nodded my head against his chest as we let the comfortable silence overtake us until I thought of something.

"Oh my god what do we tell Emmett, I can't keep this whatever this is that's going on between us from him"I said as I sat up really fast and Edward slowly sat up as well.

"It's OK Bella we'll tell him together that we have feelings for each other that goes beyond the point of foster parent and foster child"he said as he started rubbing my back to try and comfort me.

"He is so going to freak out about this Edward I mean did you see how he reacted to my costume last night he's my way overprotective big brother who might decide to make me move back to the orphanage with him after hearing this news"I said as I put my face into my hands.

"Hey first of all he can't make you do anything until he is eighteen as I am your legal guardian until then I signed the paperwork remember? Besides I think Emmett will understand maybe not at first but he will eventually."

"Your right Edward I know your right plus Emmett would have to take care of me once he's eighteen and I know he won't want that now that he has decided to join the Army"I grumbled the last of my sentence.

"I think that you and Emmett need to have a heart to heart about that, why don't you go shower and get ready and I'll take you to see him so you guys can talk"Edward said before quickly pecking my lips with his before I could stop him.

"EDWARD CULLEN"I yelled as he ran out of my room laughing. With a smile on my face I got up to get ready for my day.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 15

Once we got to the orphanage both Emmett and Ms. Robinson were standing on the front steps.

"Oh Bella are you OK sweetie? Emmett told me what happened last night."

"I'm fine Ms. Robinson, I'm just trying to forget that that ever happened. Umm would it be alright if we talked in the meeting room, there's a lot of things that need to be hashed out."

"Of course dear come on"Ms. Robinson said as she put her arm around me and led us all inside.

When we got into the meeting room Edward and I sat on the couch close together but not touching, while Emmett sat in the chair across from us.

"You look like your doing good today after everything that happened last night Bella"Emmett said

"I'm feeling good and I just want to forget and move on. Now we need to talk about you wanting to join the Army."

"Please little sis don't be mad at me for wanting to do this. I want to make you and Mom and Dad proud and for me that means fighting for my country."

"I understand Emmett and I give you my blessing and support but that doesn't mean that I'm happy about it. I swear if you die Em I will bring you back to life just so that I can kill you for dying on me and you don't want me to do that big bro. By the way I will always be proud of you no matter what"I said as I hugged him.

"Thanks little sis I promise not to let you down."

"I know you won't. Now Edward and I have something to discuss with you and you probably won't like what we are about to tell you but please try to understand"I said nervously.

"Whatever it is Bella you know that you can tell me, we tell each other everything you know that"Emmett said in an encouraging voice as I sat back down next to Edward closer then before and grabbed his hand which Emmett noticed but he didn't say anything about it.

"Well Emmett Edward and I have developed feelings for each other and we didn't mean for this to happen but you just can't help who you fall in love with...not that I love Edward yet"I said quickly as Edward squeezed my hand.

"It's about time you guys admitted it, I knew you two felt something for one another from the beginning pretty much I might act stupid sometimes but I'm not blind you know"Emmett said as he started laughing.

"You mean your not mad about this?"I asked totally shocked by what he just said.

"No I'm not mad Bella I just want for you to be happy."

"Thanks for understanding Em your the best and I love you"I chirped as I got up and hugged him again.

"Yeah your welcome. But Edward if you do anything to hurt my baby sister I will kick your ass and you guys better take this slow I mean you are only sixteen Bella"Emmett said in his overprotective brother voice.

"Don't worry Emmett I don't ever plan on intentionally hurting her but if I do I won't try to stop you from kicking my ass in fact I encourage you to"Edward said as he got up and shook Emmett's hand.

"I guess Alice was right everyone saw it but us"I said looking at Edward who just nodded at me in agreement.

"Now that you guys have confessed I should tell you that I've decided to start seeing Rose, we got to talking last night while we were dancing and decided to give us a try."

"That's great Emmett I'm happy for you guys, I just want you to be happy to Em and Rose is really great."

"Yeah she really is, I thing I've met my match in Rose."

"Well Emmett same goes for you, if you hurt my cousin I'll have to kick your ass...well after Rosalie does it herself first"Edward said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Eddie I'll let you"Emmett said laughing as he saw Edward wince at his nickname.

"Please don't call me that I absolutely hate that nickname."

"You shouldn't have said that now he'll call you that every chance he gets just to get under you skin trust me I know"I whispered into Edward's ear.

"Great"Edward muttered sarcastically

We spent the next couple of hours just talking about random things before we decided to tell Emmett goodbye and headed home.

"Well Emmett took it way better then I thought he would"I said as I plopped onto the couch when we got home.

"Yeah I honestly thought he would kick my ass when he first found out about us before actually agreeing to let us date"Edward said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for a while I decided to get up and make dinner "What do you want for dinner tonight?"I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I don't care, whatever you want to make is fine with me"Edward said as he entered the kitchen as well and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Hmm well we have stuff for chicken alfredo"I said as I got the chicken, noodles and alfredo sauce out. "Sounds good love, is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope I've got everything in here under control, it should only take about twenty minutes to have this done."

"Alright then I'm just gonna go work on lesson plans for my classes then"Edward said before he kissed me chastely then left the room.

A few minutes after I started getting dinner ready my phone range from my pocket, I quickly pulled it out and saw it was Alice calling.

"Hey Alice."I answered as I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I could continue what I was doing.

"_Hi Bella, I was just calling to see how you were doing after everything that happened last night. Jazz and I have been worried since you guys left."_

"I'm fine Alice honestly. I'm actually pretty much over it already, but I'm really glad that he didn't get any further or I would have been a mess for sure."

"_Yeah thank god for that, so what happened last night after you guys left?"_

"Well at first I was gonna stay the night with Emmett but I fell asleep and when I woke up again I was in Edward's arms because he carried from the car and all the way to my room. Edward explained to me that Em just told him to bring me home. Then we may have "I said really fast kind of hoping she wouldn't catch it but unfortunately she heard every word and she screeched into the phone and I had to pull it away from my ear.

"_OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD FIGURE IT OUT EVENTUALLY AND ITS REALLY ABOUT TIME I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE I FIRST MET YOU. I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS"_Alice said excitedly.

"Thanks Alice, well I should go I'm cooking dinner and its almost done so I'll talk to you later."

"_OK bye Bella"_was all I heard before she hung up and there was just a dial tone.

AN: So I'll bet that you guys were surprised with how Emmett took the news, I know I kind of was at first but when I wrote his reaction I figured I would make him more understanding then he is when he's Bella's brother in other stories. And what about Alice's reaction, it was so her I think.

Please review I'm excited to see what you guys have to say about this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hi everyone I just wanted to say that I read all of your reviews for the last chapter but was unable to reply to them so just know that I really appreciate them, please keep them coming and now without further ado here's the next chapter.

Chapter 16

It is now Thanksgiving morning and Edward, Rose and I are heading over to pick up Emmett before we go to Carlisle and Esme's for Thanksgiving and everyone is staying the night there as well so that we can get up early in the morning to go black Friday shopping.

The past three weeks have flown by. Edward and I have gotten even closer since we confessed our feelings for each other and everyone was happy for us including Esme and Carlisle, though they were a bit harder to convince then everyone else but after we had a conversation with them about it they became happy for us as well. Edward and I have been sleeping in his bed together every night since Halloween and my nightmare hasn't returned since. The only rule that Edward has for our relationship is that we have to wait until I'm eighteen before we have sex, which I'm totally fine with because I know that I'm not ready to go there yet. So we haven't gone past making out but I'm hoping I can get Edward to go a little further soon but I also don't want to put too much pressure on him. Rose and Emmett are also doing well, they talk on the phone everyday and Rose comes with us when we visit Emmett when she doesn't have to work so things have been really great.

"Hey little sis happy thanksgiving"Emmett said bringing me out of my thoughts, I didn't even realize that we arrived at the orphanage or that Emmett was already in the car.

"Oh hi big bro happy thanksgiving to you to"

"So are you guys sure this is OK? I don't want to put your parents out."

"Of course we're sure my parents have plenty of room they are more then happy to have you. Besides they want to meet the man that has stolen Rose's heart."Edward said

The rest of the drive was filled with conversation about random things until we finally pulled into the Cullens driveway at a little after noon. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper all came out to greet us as we were getting out of the car.

"Hello Emmett it's nice to finally meet you I'm Esme welcome to our home and happy thanksgiving"Esme said as she gave Emmett a hug before coming over to me and greeting me the same way.

"Thank you Esme you have a great place here and Happy Thanksgiving to you to"Emmett said before Carlisle came up to greet and welcome him.

"Now why don't we let the boys get the bags while we go to the kitchen for some girl talk so that I can get back to working on dinner"Esme said to Rose Alice and myself and we all quickly agreed and followed her into the house and into the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can do to help Esme?"I asked

"Yes of course Bella can you make the salad everything you need for it is over there"Esme said as she pointed to the counter behind us that had the salad stuff on it so I quickly went over and got started on preparing the salad while Esme got Alice to make the stuffing and Rose to make the mashed potatoes.

As we were all doing our tasks we got to talking about random girly things until all of the guys wandered into the kitchen.

"What are all you ladies talking about?"Emmett asked as he noticed that we had stopped talking.

"What girls always talk about when they are together with no guys around...men and sex"Rose said sarcastically but of course my brother believed her.

"Wait wait wait your talking about sex with my little sister in the room that's just wrong she's too young still to be talking about that type of stuff"Emmett said in his overprotective voice.

"Relax Em she was being sarcastic but of course you didn't notice her tone of voice and I'm not too young to talk about things like sex so stop being overprotective"I said as I finished up the salad

"It smells really good in here"Carlisle said trying to change the subject "Is there anything I can help with?"he asked as he put his arms around Esme.

"Actually we're done but could you carry the turkey to the dining table please the girls and I can get the rest"Esme said as she started grabbing a couple other plates. Alice, Rose and I did the same and a few minutes later everyone was sitting at the table holding hands while Carlisle said grace before carving the turkey.

Dinner went great until Emmett decided to tell stories from our childhood which of course were mostly embarrassing stories about me.

"So Bella had this Barney phase when she was four whenever it wasn't on when she wanted it to be so would scream how she wants to watch Barney and throw a fit, it finally got to the point where Mom and Dad had to tape some episodes just so that she could have her Barney whenever she wanted"Emmett said before laughing and making everyone else laugh as well but me who was not amused at all but I did turn my famous red in the face.

"Oh that's great Em but I seem to remember a phase of yours when you were eight and you would get into Mom's makeup and put it on your face though not very well I might add and you put on her heels and one of her dresses that were way to long for you"I said making everyone laugh while Emmett took his turn to turn red.

"Wow Emmett you used to be a cross dresser who would've thought?"Jasper said still cracking up.

"No and it's not true I never did that"

"Bull crap its not true there are photos"I said

"Oh I have to see those"Rose said as she kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Emmett has our photo albums, you should make him show you"

"Believe me I will"Rose said

After dinner the boys decided to have a two on two football game while us girls decided to watch from the side line. It ended up being Edward and Jasper against Carlisle and emmett.

An hour later both teams were tied until Edward made the winning touchdown. He and Jasper decided to celebrate by picking me and Alice up and twirling us around before kissing us.

"Get a room"Emmett hollered"No wait don't get a room that's my little sister man. Edward don't do that to my sis in front of me"Emmett groaned.

"You and Rose kiss all the time in front of me, what's the difference?"I asked before playfully sticking my tongue out at him which made Edward chuckle lowly.

"It just is"Emmett grumbled.

"Come on back inside everyone dessert is ready"Esme announced which instantly got Emmett off of my and Edward's backs. We quickly snuck another kiss before following everyone into the dining room. After dessert we all went into the living room to talk and just hang out.

"Well we should head to bed if we are gonna get up early"Rose said as she got up and dragged Emmett behind her to their room. "Goodnight everyone"they said at the same time. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I followed behind them after saying goodnight to Esme and Carlisle. When Edward and I got to his childhood bedroom he sat on the bed.

"You can shower and get ready for bed first love"

"Alright"I said as I grabbed my sleep clothes and toiletries out of my bag before I went into his bathroom.

A little while later I was coming out of the bathroom again "I'm done it's your turn"

"Thanks love I'll be out in a bit"I just nodded and grabbed my book before getting comfortable on my side and started reading. About twenty minutes later Edward was getting into bed and he took my book out of my hands and set it on his nightstand before he crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately.

"Wow"I said breathlessly when we broke apart for air "not that I mind but what was that for?"I asked

"I love you Bella with all my heart"I gasped because I wasn't expecting that to be his answer. After a few minutes Edward took my shocked silence the bad way and he started to pull away from me with a hurt look on his face but I quickly grabbed onto his bare shoulders and dragged his face back to mine for another kiss before I stuttered out my response.

"I-I-I love you to Edward"I whispered he just smiled widely at me before kissing me hard for a couple of minutes before he rolled off of me and turned out the lights.

"We should get some sleep love we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"Edward said as he snuggled into my back and put his arms around me.

"Goodnight Edward"I mumbled before I let sleep claim me.


	17. Chapter 17

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hey everyone sorry its been a couple days since I've updated, my dumb ass computer decided to go and get a virus so I had to take it in and pay a ton of money to get it repaired so now its finally back to working properly and I can get back to updating everyday or every other day like your used to.

Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter I was able to reply to some of them but not all of them but just know that I always read everyone of them and I truly appreciate all of the love you guys are showing for this story.

Chapter 17

Edward's alarm went off at four AM the next morning.

"Turn it off"I grumbled as I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but Edward wouldn't have that.

"Come on Love you have to get up now unless you want the pixie to come barging in here to get you up herself, and you know she will."

"Ugh fine I'm up, happy now"I asked as I sat up.

"Very, now come on go get changed Alice said we are leaving at four thirty sharp"Edward said as he kissed me before he got out of bed and dragged me with him. I slowly got my bearings about me as I got my clothes out of my bag and went into the bathroom to change and throw my hair up in a messy bun. When I came back into the bedroom Edward was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Hey are you ready?"

"Yeah whenever you are"I said as he took my hand before we left his room to meet everyone in the living room.

"Good you two are here lets go"Alice said in her hyper voice.

"How are you so hyper this early in the morning Alice? And where are Carlisle and Esme?"I asked

"Oh Esme isn't feeling very well so her and Dad are staying here"Alice said as she started walking to the front door.

"Oh OK well I hope she feels better soon"I said as we all slowly followed Alice out the door.

"OK Bella and Rose are coming with me and you boys can follow us since we don't have a car that will fit all of us."

"But I want to go with Edward Alice"I complained like a little child but I really can't help that I'm not a morning person. "Yeah and I want to go with Rosie"Emmett added with a pout for good measure.

"Wow you two are really whiny in the mornings, no wonder you guys are related. Now suck it up I'm not changing my mind on this"Alice said in a firm tone as she crossed her arms.

"Fine"we both muttered in defeat.

"Have fun Bella"Edward said with a chuckle as he hugged me before heading to his car with Emmett and Jasper.

When we finally got to the mall that Alice wanted to go to and parked Edward was at my door helping me out of the car before taking my hand so we could walk together, but of course Alice just had to ruin that plan.

"Oh no you don't you two, us girls are going Christmas shopping for our men while they do the same for us. Then we'll meet up for breakfast at the IHOP across the street. I groaned which made Edward snicker quietly.

"Here love take this"Edward said as he hand over a shiny black credit card.

"Edward I can't take this..."I started to argue and pushed his hand away.

"Please use it, I got it for you a few days ago so its yours."

"I can't take your money"I said as I shook my head at him. "Please Love I don't even consider it my money anymore I consider it ours now since we are together and I am your legal guardian so I'm supposed to help pay for things anyway.

"Alright fine I'll use it, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about this"I said in a almost petulant way.

"That's fine Bella, as long as you use it. Go have fun with the girls and I'll see you in a while at breakfast OK."

"OK see you later Edward"I said before I kissed him quickly on the lips then I followed Rose and Alice into the mall.

Two and a half hours later we were walking to IHOP to meet up with the guys. Both Alice and Rose found something for their boyfriends, but I just couldn't find anything for Edward but I still had time to find something for him.

After everyone ordered what they wanted Alice got everyones attention by clinking her spoon against her coffee cup.

"So I was thinking that we could all pitch in and get Esme and Carlisle a cruise maybe an Alaskan one for Christmas, I know its been years since they have been on one"we all quickly agreed that we would do that for them.

After breakfast we walked around as a group for a while before splitting into couples and going in different directions. Edward and I each found something for everyone but each other of course, so overall it was a good Christmas shopping day because I was already done except for finding something for Edward and there was still a month until Christmas.

When we got back to Carlisle and Esme's house we immediately went in to check on Esme. She said she was fine that it was just a cold which Carlisle had already confirmed. We stayed for a while and told them about our day before we had to get ready to go. Emmett had to be back tonight, so after all of our overnight bags were in the car along with the shopping bags we acquired today we said our goodbyes.

The trip home was just as fun as the trip out as Edward, Rose, Em and I joked around and talked the whole way. Once we pulled up to the orphanage Emmett immediately had me out of the car and was giving me a bear hug goodbye.

"Bye little sis, see you in a few days"

"Bye Em I love you"I said as I got back in the car to wait for him and Rose to say their long goodbyes while Edward got all of Emmett's things out of his trunk before getting back in the drivers seat.

"Come one Rose it's getting late and I want to get home and sleep"I complained as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Alright Bella geez don't get your panties in a bunch, you don't know how this is you get to see your boyfriend everyday, hell you live with him"Rose griped as she got in.

"OK Rose I get it but we've been up since four o'clock this morning and I really just want to get home so that I can snuggle with my boyfriend and fall asleep."

"Yeah Yeah"Rose muttered. The rest of the way home was silent as we were all exhausted.

"Goodnight you guys"Rose said before she walked into her apartment.

"Goodnight Rose"we said at the same time before we entered our own apartment. I kicked off my shoes by the door before I went into Edward's room and collapsed onto his bed on top of the covers as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later I hear Edward chuckle before I felt him move me around until I was under the covers with him before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Sweet dreams Love"was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me.


	18. Chapter 18

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: I just wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews that I got and that I still really appreciate them. Here is chapter 18 but now I have a bit of writers block but don't worry I'm gonna sit down and try to think of something for chapter 19 and hopefully I will have it posted tomorrow or saturday, maybe more reviews will help with the writers block hmm...anyway on with the story.

Chapter 18

The next morning I was woken up with light kisses being rained up and down my neck. I hummed sleepily and moved my head to give Edward better access. "Good morning sleeping beauty"he whispered huskily.

"Good morning"I whispered back.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, why don't you go take a shower then get in you lounge clothes. I thought we could have a lazy day today...just the two of us."

"That sounds really great Edward"I said as I got up and stretched before I headed into my room to shower and change while Edward went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Forty minutes later I was walking into the kitchen where I found Edward pouring to mugs of coffee.

"Hey love I'm just about done here, I have breakfast on the table already so go have a seat"I nodded and went into the dining room. And sure enough on the table was a big breakfast of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and freshly cut fruit.

"Wow Edward you outdid yourself"I said as he entered the room with our coffee.

"It was nothing love really, now dig in before it gets cold"I just nodded and started eating. After a few minutes of silence Edward broke it.

"So I'm curious. What is one thing that you've always wanted but couldn't have?"

"Well I've always wanted a dog, but we could never have one due to my mom being allergic to them."

"I had a dog once when I was a kid, a Golden Retriever named Sage."

"Really, what happened to her?"

"Well she was really my mom's dog. She picked her out of a litter of puppies that our neighbors dog had when I was two or three and when my mom died my dad decided that we had to give Sage away. She ended up going to a nice older lady who was a widow and had no one around really for company."

"Aww that's sad but also sweet at the same time."

"Yeah I was very happy that the lady took her because otherwise my dad would have taken Sage to the pound and with her being an older dog the chances for her getting adopted were slim, since people usually go for the puppies."

"So why did you want to know what I've always wanted anyway?"I asked suspiciously as I finished eating.

"No reason really just curious, now I want you to go pick out a movie while I clean up" I wanted to object and offer to clean up myself but I knew it would be futile so I just did as I was told and went into the living room to look for a movie.

Edward and I cuddled up on the couch and watched the movie that I put in. Half way through the movie I looked up at Edward only to find him already looking down at me so I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. "I love you Bella"he said softly.

"I love you to Edward so much it's crazy how much I do. You know I never thought I would fall in love at sixteen."

"Is that a bad thing?"Edward asked almost nervously it seemed.

"No of course not, its just I never thought that I would get adopted therefore I didn't think that I could fall in love until Em and I got out of foster care. I'm glad that you found me and took me in Edward...even if I was a bit reluctant at first"I said sheepishly.

"Me to Bella, I'm so grateful that you came into my life. You don't know how long I've waited for you."

"What do you mean, surely you've had girlfriends so you can't have been waiting for me that long."

"Hey listen to me I've only had one girlfriend and that was a junior year of high school and a part of the summer before senior year."

"Oh so not even in college you didn't have girlfriends, that's kind of hard to believe."

"No not even in college I just never found anyone really worth my time, I was more focused on my studies then anything else. All the dates I did go on since high school was really only to please Alice and get her off my back about my love life or lackthereof."

"Well then I'm glad that you waited for me"I said with a smile before I kissed him again chastely then I turned back to the movie.

"So I was thinking that maybe you would want to come with me to work on Monday...I mean you don't have to if you don't..."I cut him off before he could finish his sentence with a kiss.

"I would love to Edward, I think it would be kind of cool actually to see how you teach the kids to do something that you love."

"Really? Great then maybe we could go out to dinner after and maybe a movie?"Edward suggested.

"Edward Cullen are you asking me out on a date?" I asked with a playful gasp.

"Why yes Miss. Swan I believe I am. I think it's about time we went on a proper date."

"Well how could I say no to a proper date?"

"You really can't."

"OK then I accept Mr. Cullen."

"Great it's a date then."

"Wow we are so cheesy...but I like it" I said before we both burst into laughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: OK here is chapter 19 its a bit longer then the last few chapters that I've posted but once I got to thinking about what I wanted to do with this chapter the words just came to me and I just didn't know where to stop so I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 19

The rest of the weekend passed quickly with no interruptions at all. It was great to just lounge around for two days with Edward. Now it's monday and I'm getting ready to go with Edward to work then our first actual date after.

It's hard for me to believe that we have been together for almost a month, like I'll wake up and realize that everything that has happened to me in the past couple of months was a dream.

"Hey are you about ready to leave, we have to get going if we're gonna make it in time for my class" Edward said startling me out of my thoughts and making me jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you love, I thought you heard me come in."

"It's OK Edward I was just thinking and I guess I just got lost in my thoughts for a while there."

"What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing really"I said trying to get him to change the topic because I didn't want him to think I sounded crazy or something if I told him what I was actually thinking.

"Bella you know that you can tell me anything and I'll listen without thinking anything bad of you."

"Fine I'll tell you, but in the car so you aren't late"I said as I grabbed my bag and headed for our front door.

"OK spill it now"Edward said after we were in the car and on our way.

"Well it's nothing bad or anything I was just thinking how if these last few months have been a dream then I don't want to wake up."

"Oh love trust me this isn't a dream it's real life and I'm so glad it is"Edward said as he quickly looked at me and winked which of course made me blush and that made him chuckle as he turned his eyes back to the road.

About fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to the music school.

"Come one I'll show you my classroom"Edward said as he opened my door and helped me out of his car. As we walked through the building we passed by about a half dozen other classrooms before we got to the piano room.

"Wow how many things are taught here?"I asked as we entered his classroom.

"Well we have courses for all the instruments you would see in an orchestra and a few singing courses as well."

"That's really cool that kids can come here after school and have so many things to choose from to learn"I said with awe in my voice.

"Yeah it rea..."before he could finish we heard someone enter the room and I turned around when I heard a gasp.

"Bella is that you?" I was shocked to see Angela Webber

"Yeah, oh my gosh Angela what are you doing here in Seattle?"

"My dad was offered a job here about a year ago that he couldn't pass up. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here with Edward"I said as I pointed at him.

"Wow you know my brother's piano teacher what a small world."

"Bella I take it you know Angela and her little brother?"Edward asked making himself known again.

"Yeah Angela was my best friend when I lived in Forks before everything happened and we lost contact after Em and I came to Seattle.

"That's really great. Well I would love to talk more but I do have a class to teach so why don't you two go and catch up."

"Actually Bella would you like to come with me I just have to pick up my dog from the groomer."Angela said

I looked over at Edward who nodded for me to go before he turned to his quickly filling class.

"Sure I would love to go with you Angela."

"Great well lets go"she said as she hooked our arms together and led us to her car. "So how do you know Mr. Cullen?"Angela asked as she pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"Well he kind of adopted me a couple of months ago"I said sheepishly

"That's really great Bella, and how is Emmett?"

"He's good even though he is still at the orphanage until he turns eighteen. You know he wants to join the Army once he does turn eighteen, now that I have a family to look out for me. Oh and he's dating Edward's cousin Rosalie"I said before she could talk about anything Army related since it was still kind of a sore spot for me not that I would mention that to Emmett.

"Wow good for him, I'm really happy for both of you guys."

"Thanks Angela"I said as we pulled into the dog groomers parking lot.

After we picked up Angela's Cocker Spaniel Oreo and we were on our way back to the music school with Oreo on my lap of course because he decided that he didn't want to be in the backseat by himself I decided to start questioning Angela.

"So what about you Angela, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Umm yea I'm actually seeing Ben Cheney, you remember him right?"

"Yeah of course how can I forget the guy who you had the biggest crush on. When did you guys finally start dating?"

Angela blushed when I mentioned her crush before she answered my question.

"We started dating a couple of months before I moved here. It's hard being three hours away from each other but we talk everyday and we get to see each other at least one weekend a month so that makes it a little easier."

"Yeah I'm glad I'm not in that situation, I actually get to live with mine"I said but I quickly put my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said.

"Wait are you and Edward together?"Angela asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, and I know it seems weird and wrong but you really can't help who you fall in love with. Believe me we tried to ignore our feelings for each other but it just didn't work for either of us"I rambled out.

"Woah it's OK calm down Bella I'm not gonna judge you, it just came as a surprise. I'm truly happy that you found your other half, especially at our age"Angela said in a calm tone.

"Thanks Angela, you know I'm so glad that your not like Jessica or Lauren I wouldn't have been able to tell them that without them judging me in some way."

"Don't I know it, aren't you glad we don't have to deal with them anymore?"Angela asked and I nodded in agreement then we both started giggling.

A few minutes later we were back at the school and we headed inside after leaving Oreo in the car with the windows cracked since it wasn't raining yet.

Edward was just finishing his lessons once we got back to his room so Angela and I stood just inside the his room talking while we waited for the class to finish up.

"Ang you just have to meet Rose and Alice Edward's cousin and sister, maybe we can have a girls night on Friday at Rose's place. She lives across the hall from Edward and I."

"I would love to Bella, I don't really have any close friends here so it will be great to have some girlfriends to hang out with outside of school again"Angela said excitedly.

"OK cool we should exchange numbers so I can get a hold of you to make definite plans."

"Sounds good"Angela said as she gave me her phone and I gave her mine.

Edward and Angela's little brother came up to us as we were giving our phones back.

"Hey love are you ready to go?"Edward asked before he sweetly kissed my head and took my hand.

"Yeah I'm ready, so hopefully I'll see you Friday Angela."

"Yeah I can't wait. Well I've got to get him home so I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely, bye Angela"I said before she left the room with her brother following after her.

"Do what's going on on Friday?"Edward asked as we walked out to his car.

"Oh I invited Angela for a girls night on Friday with Rose and Alice but I have to talk to them before making any definite plans."

"That's good I'm glad your able to hang out with your friend again. Now enough about that for now, are you ready for our first official date?"Edward asked as he opened my door for me.

"Thank you kind sir and yes I am so ready for our date."I said with a light giggle.

AN: Next chapter will be their first date and the girls night. Review and let me know how you think these two events will go.


	20. Chapter 20

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 20

About ten minutes after leaving the school we pulled up to a restaurant called La Bella Italia.

"I hope your in the mood for Italian tonight"Edward said as he turned off the car and turned to face me.

"Of course I love Italian food."

"Good because this place is newer and I've never been here but Alice and Jasper came here when they first opened and they loved it."

"Well then lets get inside already. I'm starving and I'm sure that we'll love it as well."

"Right, OK"Edward said as he got out and came to my side to help me out.

When we got inside I noticed right away that the hostess was checking Edward out as if he was a piece of meat and acted like I wasn't even there until I cleared my throat.

"Right, I'll lead you and your sister to your seats"the hostess said as she grabbed a couple of menus and led us to a booth. I just rolled my eyes at her and decided it wasn't worth it to correct her I knew my boyfriend was a looker but I also knew that he only had eyes for me. Plus she would have probably laughed at me because of how young I look and was.

"Hey are you alright love?"Edward asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine" I said shaking my head slightly to clear it. Before he could respond our waitress came to our table.

"Hi my name is Stacey and I'll be your server tonight, what can I get you to drink?" she asked of course talking and looking to Edward only. I just rolled my eyes again inwardly.

"Love what would you like?" Edward asked forcing Stacey to look at me reluctantly I might add.

"Iced tea please" I said and she quickly jotted that down on her pad before turning back to Edward again.

"I'll have a coke."

"OK I'll be right back with your drinks" she said before she quickly walked away.

"Wow unbelievable first the hostess and now her" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Edward asked as he looked up from his menu.

"Oh nothing" I said quickly before looking away from him.

"Are you jealous love? I saw you roll your eyes earlier" he said with a light chuckle.

"No I'm not jealous" I said maybe a little too fast. OK maybe I was a little jealous at all the attention he was getting from other girls, but I wouldn't admit out loud.

"I think you are love. It's OK I actually find it cute but you should know that I only have eyes for you" Edward said sweetly as he put his hand over mine that was on the table. Before I could say anything back Stacey came back with our drinks.

"Alright what can I get you guys to eat?" she asked as she looked at me first with the hint of a scowl on her face so I decided to answer quickly so I wouldn't have to see that look for long.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli" she quickly wrote that down before fixing the look on her face before she turned to Edward. "And I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sure coming right up" she said a little too sweetly for my liking as she took our menus.

"So did you have a good time with Angela today?" Edward asked before he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah it was great seeing her again, I honestly never thought that I would see her again after my parents funeral. She told me that she is now dating Ben Cheney who's a year above us but she has had the biggest crush on him since middle school. I actually made her blush when I mentioned that which I found funny because I thought I was only one who could blush so easily.

"I love your blush, so did you tell her that we are together?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yes but I didn't mean to, it just slipped out but she's cool and she won't judge us."

"Hey it's OK I understand she's your best friend so I think she deserves to know, besides my close friends and family know and you only had Emmett that knew."

"Thanks Edward" I said before we slipped into a comfortable silence until our food came.

As we were finishing our meals Stacey came back.

"Can I get you dessert?" Edward looked at me for an answer and I just shook my head no partly because I was totally full and partly because I didn't want to have to see Stacey more then I had to.

"No thanks we'll just take our check" Edward said to her.

"Sure I'll be right back with that." A few minutes later she was back and handing Edward the check before quickly walking away again. He looked at the check and he shook his head muttering something under his breath as he took his wallet out and took some cash out to set on the table.

"Here love I think you should take this" Edward said as he handed the check to me. I gave him a questioning look before I looked down at it and right across the top was Stacey's number, I couldn't believe it so I just crumpled it up and set it next to the money meant for our meals.

"I was hoping you would do something like that" Edward said with a devilish grin as he got up and took my hand to help me up as well before putting his arm around me and leading me out of the restaurant.

"There's a park about a block up from here, I thought instead of a movie we could take a stroll and then stop for some ice cream after."

"That sounds like a good idea" I said as I took his hand and we started walking to the park.

The park was deserted when we got there so we walked around for a while before we went to sit on the swings.

"The swings have always been my favorite" I said as I pushed myself back and forth slightly with my feet still on the ground.

Edward got off of his swing and came behind me and started to push me.

"I feel like a little girl again. I haven't gotten pushed on a swing since I was like six." I said while smiling at the memories this moment brought up.

"What are you think about love?" Edward asked as he stopped my swing before coming in front of me and kneeling down so he was face to face with me.

"I was just thinking about the past with my parents and Emmett."

"Are you OK?" he asked as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Yes I'm fine, just being at a park on the swings brought back some good memories." Edward just smiled at me before he kissed me sweetly.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you to so much" I whispered back before deepening the kiss.

"Maybe we should go your starting to shiver and maybe we should stop for something hot to drink instead of getting ice cream" Edward suggested as he started rubbing up and down on my arms to get some friction. I nodded in agreement as I got off the swing and we started to head back to the restaurant where the car was.

We decided to go to Starbucks since it was only across the street from the restaurant so we quickly made our way over and ordered our drinks, hot cocoa for me and a black coffee for Edward.

"Thank you for tonight Edward, this has really been a great first date" I said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence and sipping our drinks.

"Your welcome beautiful girl, we should do this more often."

"Yeah I agree we should" I said before a yawn escaped me.

"Are you ready to go love, you look like your starting to get tired."

I just nodded and we got up to throw our cups away before heading back out to the car.

AN: Sorry guys I know I promised both the date and the girls night in this chapter but I ended up writing more for their date then I thought I would and the chapter would have been too long but I promise I'm almost done with the next chapter then you will see what happens during their girl night. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 21

It's finally Friday evening and I'm getting ready to go to Rose's for our girls night.

The last few days have passed by pretty uneventfully. On Tuesday Edward, Rose and I went to see Emmett and on the way to see him I decided to ask Rose about inviting Angela and Alice to her place for a girls night and she easily agreed, she was actually pretty excited about meeting Angela. After getting the yes from Rose I called Alice to see if she wanted to come over for the girls night and she of course said yes and immediately started suggesting things for us to do. I finally had to tell Alice goodbye and hang up on her before she could say more when we pulled up to the orphanage.

Emmett was happy to hear that Angela was in Seattle and that we were able to hang out again and he was excited about seeing her again as well since she was like another little sister to him.

On the way home that day I was finally able to call Angela to confirm the plans and after giving her the address we hung up with the promise to see each other on Friday night.

Then Wednesday when Edward was at work I decided to start wrapping our Christmas presents to everyone since Edward mentioned that he was a crappy gift wrapper so I agreed to do it. And Thursday Edward and I just stayed in for another lazy day.

"Hey love are you sure your gonna be OK sleeping at Rose's tonight?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me from behind bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine don't worry about me. Why don't you call Jasper and see if he can hang out with you tonight, have a guys night." I suggested

"Yeah he just called me actually and he's gonna come over with Alice to hang out, but I'll still worry about you because since we started sleeping together every night your nightmare hasn't returned but I'm worried it will come back tonight when I'm not there."

"Lets consider tonight a test, if I have the nightmare comes back then we'll know for sure that you keep them away."

"OK but I want you to come back here if you do have it so you can get some sleep."

"Deal. Now I gotta get over to Rose's" I said as I kissed him chastely on the lips before I grabbed my overnight bag and headed across the hall to Rose's.

"Hey Bella" Alice called as I was about to knock on Rose's door and I turned to see her and Jasper getting off of the elevator.

"Hi guys" I called back before I knocked on the door.

"Alice and Jasper were saying their goodnights when Rose opened her door.

"It's about time you guys get here I was about to go across the hall to get you." Rose said as she dragged Alice and I in by the arms. I was just barely able to see Jasper going into our apartment before her door closed shut.

"So when is Angela getting here? I'm excited to meet her" Alice said jumping up and down a little.

"She should be here any minute now" I said just as my phone beeped with a text.

"She's here I'm gonna go down to meet her and bring her up" I said heading to the door.

"I'll come with you" Alice said as she quickly caught up to me.

"Hey Angela" I called as soon as I spotted her when the elevator doors opened, she was talking to Frank.

"Hey" she called back as she came up to us.

"How are you Angela?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I'm good, excited for tonight."

I nodded at her. "Oh Angela this is Alice Edward's sister, Alice this is Angela my best friend since kindergarten."

"Angela it's so nice to finally meet you, we are gonna have so much fun tonight" Alice said excitedly as she hugged Angela who looked at me with wide surprised eyes I'm sure because of Alice's behavior which made me laugh.

"You get used to Alice and her excitement eventually trust me" I said as we got into the elevator.

After introductions were made between Rose and Angela we all decided on Chinese take out for dinner.

"So what shall we do for the next thirty minutes until the food gets here?" Rose asked when she was done placing our order.

"We should just put some music on and talk" Alice suggested and we all agreed so Rose turned on her stereo and put it on an 80's 90's and now station.

"So ladies I say we talk about our men" Alice said before she turned to Angela and asked "you have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah I do, I've been with Ben for a little over a year now" Angela confirmed.

"Good then we can all talk about or men, so is Ben hot?" Alice asked her eagerly.

"Well to me he is but he's kind of a nerd when it comes to comic books but a sexy one" Angela admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

"What does he look like?" Rose asked curiously

"Well he's a little shorter then me but not by much, he's slim and has brown hair and hazel eyes."

"Does he still wear glasses?" I asked remembering that he wore them.

"No actually I convinced him to get contacts after I got mine last year. I mean don't get me wrong I love him with glasses but he looks even better without them."

"I'll bet" Rose said.

"So Rose have you and Emmett done IT yet?" Alice asked her.

"Alice I don't want to hear about that" I said louder then I meant to.

"What it's perfectly natural to tell your girls about your sex life."

"OK Alice maybe it is but Rose is dating my brother and I don't want to know anything about his sex life at all." I said before the door bell rang and Rose got up to get it and came back a couple minutes later with our food in hand.

"Just answer my question Rose" Alice persisted as we started eating.

"OK if you really must know no we haven't don IT yet we're taking things slow remember so we haven't gone past kissing and a little touching." I breathed a sigh of relief after Rose said that thankful I wouldn't have to hear anymore about it. But that relief was short lived when Alice turned to me and asked about mine and her brother's sex life.

"God Alice why do you want to know about that he's your brother" I groaned with a red face.

"So I don't mind. Plus we're not biological brother and sister."

"Fine no we haven't for one because I'm definitely not ready to take that step yet and two Edward would really rather not be considered a pedophile so he wants to wait until I'm eighteen."

"Wow do you really think you guys can wait that long, I mean that's over a year away?" Rose asked.

"Well I don't know if I actually want to wait that long or not, but as I'm sure you know Edward can be really stubborn when he wants to be and this is one of those things that he's gonna be stubborn about." I said and Alice and Rose nodded in understanding.

"Alright Alice it's your turn." I said

"Fine, Jasper and I have a great sex life. Oh my god he does this thing with his tongue and..." I interrupted her before she could continue.

"ALICE I don't want to hear the details" I said while my face of course turned beet red.

"OK OK fine I won't say anymore, Angela what about you have you and Ben?" Alice asked and Angela turned beet red as she nodded her head yes. "Well how is it with him?" Alice asked her.

"Oh Alice leave her alone." Rose said after a couple minutes of silence and it was obvious that she wasn't going to answer.

Alice pouted but let it drop anyway and Angela mouthed a thank you to Rose who nodded her head at her. Then we finished eating just listening to the music.

"I brought stuff for facials, I thought we could do that after we get into our pajamas" Alice said after we cleaned up from dinner.

"That sounds good, its been a while since I've had one" Rose said before she went into her room to change and Alice showed Angela to the bathroom so she could change in there before she went into the guest room which left me Rose's office to change in.

When I came back out Rose, Alice and Angela were setting up makeshift beds with blankets and pillows in front of the T.V.

"I thought we could have another living room camp out like last time" Rose said and I just nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's done it's facial time" Alice said excitedly.

"OK Bella your first and Rose will do Angela's" Alice said as she finished mixing a green goop up that I was kind of afraid to have on my face but I knew I couldn't get out of it so I went and sat in front of Alice and let her do her thing.

After we all had the green goop on our faces and Alice said we had to keep it on for thirty minutes, we made popcorn and put on the movie Easy A.

About twenty minutes into the movie there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is" Rose mumbled as she got up to get it. And the rest of us turned to see Jasper at the door looking at us with wide eyes before he finally spoke.

"What the hell is on your faces, you all look really freaky."

"Their called facials Jasper, now what do you need?" Rose asked a little impatiently.

"I just came over to see if you had popcorn Edward doesn't have any and we are gonna watch a movie but we don't feel like going out to buy some.

"Sure hang on I'll get you a bag" Rose said before going into the kitchen and Alice went up to him and hugged him for a minute.

"Oh Jasper this is Angela, Bella's best friend friend from Forks, Angela this is my boyfriend Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you Angela any friend of my little sister is a friend of mine, even if you look a little freaky right now." Jasper said chuckling a little as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you to." Angela said just as Rose came back with the bag of popcorn which she quickly thrust into Jasper's hands before pushing him out the door and shutting it in his face making all of giggle.

A few minutes later we washed off our faces and went back to finish the movie.

After Easy A we put on My Sister's Keeper which had us all in tears. We decided to go to sleep after the movie ended but after laying down for a while I was still awake and Alice, Angela and Rose were already sleeping and even snoring lightly. So after a few minutes of contemplation I decided to go home to sleep next to Edward.

"I got up as quietly as I could and slipped out without waking any of them.

"When I got inside our apartment I noticed Jasper sleeping on the couch but because I wasn't expecting to see him I jumped a little making the door close harder then I meant for it to which of course made him jump up.

"I'm sorry Jasper it's just me"I said

"Oh Bella are you alright darlin?" he asked as he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep without Edward" I said before he let me go.

"Alright I'll let you get to bed then, goodnight darlin" Jasper said as he went back to the couch.

"Goodnight Jasper, oh you can sleep in my bed if you want its not like it gets used anymore."

"Thanks Bella I think I will" he said as he started to follow me to the bedrooms.

Edward was sleeping on his stomach with his arms under his head and pillow when I walked into his room and I silently crawled into bed and snuggled into him which must have woke him up because he turned to his side and looked at me.

"Love are you OK did you have a nightmare?" he asked worriedly as he put his arms around me.

"No I just couldn't sleep without you."

"OK goodnight love you" he whispered before falling back asleep with his arms still around me.

"Love you to" I whispered back before I let sleep take me.

AN: So that was girls night I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and let me know what you thought about it. Next chapter Bella and Jasper get some bonding time in.


	22. Chapter 22

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

Chapter 22

The next morning I woke up alone but I heard voices coming from the other room so I decided to get up and join Edward and Jasper.

"Good morning darlin" Jasper said as he was the first to notice since Edward's back was to me but he quickly turned to face me when Jasper spoke.

"Hello love, did you sleep OK?"

"Yeah thanks to you I did."

Edward smiled at my answer before saying "good. Would you like some coffee? It just finished brewing a few minutes ago."

"Coffee sounds good thank you." I said as I sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"So do the girls know that you left them in the middle of the night?" Jasper asked as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"No they were all sound asleep and snoring some I might add when I left." I said just as Edward came back into the room with my coffee.

Are you trying to steal my girl from me now Jazz?" Edward asked playfully noticing his arm around my shoulders as he handed me my drink.

"You bet I am. You know you can't keep my little sister to yourself all of the time." Jasper answered as he pulled me more into his side carefully of course due to the hot drink in my hands making me giggle.

"Well in that case I guess I can share her...during the day anyway." Edward said while throwing a wink at me which of freaking course made me blush making them both laugh at my expense.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up I'm glad that I amuse you guys." I said with a playful pout.

"Come on Bella love you know how much I love your blush." Edward said as he sat on the other side of me and placed his hand on my leg.

"Yeah darlin your blush is cute, I've never seen anyone blush as much as you." Jasper said putting his two cents in.

I just rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee choosing not to comment.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go see if the other girls are awake yet and explain to them where you are so they won't worry." Edward said before he kissed my cheek then got up to go to Rose's.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if I could take you out on Monday when Edward is at work. I would very much like to get to know you better and I've already asked Edward and he's fine with it as long as you are." Jasper said once Edward was gone.

I thought about it for a moment but my silence must have made him think I would say no because he started talking again.

"I mean you don't have to I understand if you don't trust me enough to hang out with me by yourself yet."

"No it's not that Jasper, I would love to hang out with you on Monday. I was just kind of surprised that you asked."

"OK great, well I have a class at two but then I'm free the rest of the day. I can pick you up at three thirty if that works for you?"

"Yeah that sounds good thanks Jasper I probably would have been bored otherwise."

"Your welcome I'm glad that I can save you from boredom." Jasper said before we both started laughing.

A few minutes later Edward came back.

"So the girls are gonna be here in a bit after they get ready. In the mean time I'm gonna go make breakfast for everyone."

"Are they mad at me for leaving without saying anything?" I asked him nervously.

"No they aren't mad at you, they understood after I explained the reason."

"OK good. Well I'm gonna go get dressed then before they get here." I said as I got up and went to my room.

Just as I finished getting ready there was a light knock on my door before it opened and Alice, Angela and Rose came in.

"Hi guys, I'm so sorry about leaving I just really needed Edward with me so I could sleep."

"It's OK Bella we understand." Angela said while Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot to ask last night but how was your first date with my brother?" Alice asked in her usual hyper way.

"It was really perfect actually. Edward took me to that Italian place La Bella Italia and the food was really good but the waitress was really annoying, she only wanted to look at Edward and when she did look at me it was with a scowl on her face. Then she had the nerve to give him her number on our bill which he gave to me right away after seeing the price for our meals and I promptly crumpled it up and put it next to the cash he put on the table." I said laughing a little at the memory.

"Wait was this waitress's name Stacey?" Alice asked me before I could say anything more about the date.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's the same waitress Jazz and I had when we went there and she did the same exact thing to us only Jasper gave our bill back to her along with what we owed."

"Oh, then I'm glad she wasn't just after my man then. She must be a skank. Anyway after dinner we went for a walk at a park then we went to Starbucks for hot drinks to warm up and that's pretty much it." I said right before Edward appeared in my doorway.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready." We all nodded at him before following behind him to get breakfast.

The rest of the weekend passed and then it was time for Jasper to pick me up.

"So I thought that I could take you out for an early dinner. How does Mexican sound?" Jasper asked once we were in his car.

"That sounds really good actually, I haven't had Mexican since my crappy date with Mike." I said shuddering a little at the thought of Mike.

"Well good I can make this time a better experience for you. I knows this great place not too far from here that serves authentic Mexican food."

"Well then what are you waiting for mister? Let's go I'm starving."

"Yes mam" Jasper said as he tipped an imaginary hat at me before starting the car. Seeing him do that made me think of something.

"So Jasper I'm guessing by the way you act sometimes that your aren't originally from here are you?" I asked curiously.

"Your very perceptive darlin. No I'm not from here, I was born in Texas well Austin to be exact but I moved here to Seattle with my mother right before I started high school." He said right before we got to the restaurant.

Once we were seated and had ordered what we wanted I decided to start our conversation back up.

"Do you mind if I ask why you moved here, I mean you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No it's OK I don't mind, I mean after all today is about getting to know each other better. Anyway my father was a bounty hunter in Austin and he was killed while on duty so my mother decided we needed a change in scenery and thought Seattle would be perfect since her best friend Esme lived here."

"Wait so your mom and Esme are best friends?" I asked right before our food was delivered to our table.

"Yup, have been since college. They were roommates and hit it off right away I guess."

"So where's your mom now?"

"Oh she had to go back to Texas last year to take care of my grandmother who isn't doing to well at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that Jasper." I said sympathetically.

"It's OK she's strong and I just know that she will pull through."

"Yeah. So now I guess I know how you and Alice met huh?"

"Yeah our mothers introduced us a couple of weeks before my freshmen year and her eighth grade year and we hit it off right away." Jasper said with a gleam in his eyes.

"that's really cool that you two have been together for so long." I said while thinking that that is what I want with Edward.

"Yeah. Hey speaking of Alice I wanted to show you something since your her best friend and practically a sister to us." Jasper said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

"Oh wow Jazz it's really beautiful." I said in awe.

"Do you think Alice will like it?"

"Of course not Jasper...she will love it, it's absolutely perfect for her."

"Good I was kind of worried that she wouldn't like it and that's why I wanted to show it to you."

"Am I the first one you have told?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Well yeah besides Carlisle of course." He said sheepishly.

"Wow I feel honored, but why me? I mean we only met a couple of months ago."

"Because I know I can trust that you can keep this quiet and if I told anyone else they would blab. Plus your like the little sister I've never had and I love ya."

"Aww thanks Jasper I love you to and you know your my favorite not biological big brother." I said which made him laugh.

"Well I'm proud to be one of you favorite older brothers, you can never have too many of them. And you know that once Em goes into the Army you can talk to me like you would with him when he's not around."

"Thanks Jasper I appreciate that."

"It's no problem Bella."

"So when are you planning on asking Alice to marry you?"

"I thought I would ask her during Christmas Eve dinner when everyone is together."

"That sounds like the perfect proposal for Alice, she'll be stupid to say no." I said excitedly channeling my inner Alice.

The rest of dinner passed quickly as we talked and got to know each other more.

"Thanks for today Jasper I had fun." I said when we got to my door.

"Your welcome darlin we should do this more often. Well I've gotta get going I have someone at home waiting for me."

"OK bye Jasper, oh say hi to Alice for me." I said before I went inside.

"I will, good night little sister."

"Edward." I called out as I set my purse and jacket down on the couch.

"In the kitchen love" Edward answered so I headed in there to see him. "Hey did you have a good time with Jasper?" He asked as I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach and layed my head on his back as he was making a sandwich.

"Yeah we had a good time just talking and getting to know each other better, we want to hang out more often."

"That's great, I'm glad that you had a good time and that your getting along so well with my family. But I'm even more glad that your home I've missed you." Edward said as he turned around in my arms and my face between his hands.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago you couldn't have missed me that much." I said before playfully pecking his lips with my own.

"Oh but I really did." Edward whispered huskily as he leaned down and kissed me passionately.

AN: I really love Jasper almost as much as I love Edward so I just had to have some bigger parts for him I thought I did really good on this chapter and I hope you guys think the same please review and let me know what you think I love reading what you have to say.

Next chapter it will be Christmas time and Jasper proposes. Do you think Alice will say yes or no? And what do Edward and Bella get each other for Christmas? Hmm so much to think about.


	23. Chapter 23

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: OK here is chapter 23 its a long one so I hope you guys enjoy it I know I really enjoyed writing this one.

Chapter 23

It was finally Christmas eve, I had been waiting for this day to get here since Jasper took me out and told me his plan for proposing to Alice because I was having a hard time keeping this news from everyone especially Edward.

Just like for Thanksgiving Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were all going to Edward's parents house together to spend both Christmas eve and day with Carlisle and Esme.

"YES we're here. Who wants to have a snowball fight?" Emmett asked excitedly as we pulled into the Cullens long driveway.

"We have to go in and get settled first, but maybe after if your lucky you big oaf." Rose answered him.

"Alright Em why don't we let the girls go in to get warmed up while we get the luggage and gifts." Edward said before he got out of the car and came around to my side to help me out as well.

"Sure thing Eddie." Emmett said as he helped Rose out while Edward glared at him for calling him his hated nickname.

"Lets go in and find Alice and Esme." Rose said as she hooked her arm through mine and led me up the porch steps to the door.

After greetings were exchanged and luggage and gifts were put where they belonged the guys decided to go into the den/game room while us girls went to the kitchen to help Esme finish dinner.

"Bella dear could you go tell the guys that dinner is ready?" Esme asked as she Alice and Rose finished setting the table.

"Sure, no problem." I said as I walked out of the dining room.

"Boys dinner is ready." I said as I got to the doorway of the game room. Emmett of course was the first one up as he shouted "ALRIGHT I'm starving lets go." Carlisle, Edward and Jasper just shook their heads at him but got up to follow behind him.

"Hey love, did you have fun hanging out with the girls?" Edward asked as he came up beside me and took my hand so we could walk together to the dining room.

"Yeah I did, I really love spending time with your mom she kind of reminds me of my own mom, the only difference was my mom couldn't cook at all, but it's nice having Esme as a mother figure.

"Yeah she does have that motherly vibe and I'm really glad that you and my mother get along so well." Edward said as we got to the table and he pulled my chair out for me before sitting down beside me.

About half way through dinner Jasper clinked his glass lightly with the end of his fork to get everyone's attention which work instantly as everyone stopped talking and eating and looked at him.

"There was something I wanted to ask tonight in front of almost everyone that I love." Jasper said as he stood up before pulling Alice to stand with him.

"Alice we have been together for a long time now and we've been through a lot over the years together..." Jasper started as he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket. "I truly love you with all of my heart. Alice Cullen will you marry me?" Jasper asked as he opened the box revealing the ring to Alice and she gasped while tears instantly sprang to her eyes.

"Yes of course I'll marry you Jasper Whitlock." Alice cried excitedly as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger and pulled her into a tight embrace.

After congratulations were said from all around Alice started to really admire her ring.

"It's absolutely beautiful Jasper I love it." Alice exclaimed.

"See I told you she would love it Jasper." I said without thinking.

"Wait you knew he was going to propose to my little sister and you didn't tell me?" Edward asked me in a shocked tone.

"Yeah Jazz kind of showed me the ring the day he took me out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I really wanted to but I promised that I wouldn't. Besides it wasn't my news to tell."

"It's OK Bella I understand." Edward said as he hugged me to him.

"Thanks for keeping quiet about this darlin." Jasper said as he came up and took me out of Edward's arms to hug me.

"Of course Jazz, you know I would do pretty much anything for my pseudo big brother."

After cleaning up from dinner and having dessert Esme and Carlisle shooed us all away from helping to clean and told us to go have fun out in the snow.

"YES FINALLY. Rosie and I are gonna kick all of your asses in this epic snowball fight." Emmett exclaimed loudly with his excitement.

"Language Emmett." Esme admonished him but with a smile on her face.

"Oops sorry Esme."

"Haha Em you got in trouble." I sang childishly just to try to get a rise out of him and it worked.

"Oh shush it little sis. Just be ready to get you butt kicked out there." Em rebutted before he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature Em." I said before I playfully stuck my tongue out at him in return.

"OK if you two are done bickering. Can we please get out there and start this thing because it's getting late and I need to get my beauty sleep since we will probably be getting up early in the morning." Rose said in her no nonsense voice.

Once we were all in the backyard Alice started stating the rules of the snowball fight.

"OK so this is going to be a couples game. If you are hit once with a snowball then you are out and the last person that is standing in the end will win for his or her team. Does everyone agree?" Alice asked and we all nodded in agreement.

Just a little while later only Edward, Emmett and Alice were left in the fight. Rose got me out first but Edward got her from behind right after that since she was still focused on me. Then only a couple of minutes later Emmett got Jasper out. So we were on the sidelines cheering on our other halves.

Finally Alice got Emmett out which he grumbled about as he came over to stand with us. Edward ended up getting Alice out which meant that we won and he of course had to pick me up and twirl me around while kissing me for our team winning.

Esme had hot apple cider ready for us when we came back inside which we drank as fast as we could without burning our tongues before everyone said goodnight and headed off to bed.

"Merry Christmas love it's time to get up." Edward whispered into my ear and I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me and once he saw my eyes were open he leaned down and kissed me softly for a minute before pulling back.

"Yes it's a very Merry Christmas to be getting woken up like this." I mumbled sleepily

"Come on love lets get downstairs." Edward said too excitedly for that early in the morning as he pulled me up and off the bed before dragging me to the family room.

When we got into the family room only Carlisle was in there standing next to the tree and he seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

"Merry Christmas Bella, Son." Carlisle said while nodding slightly at Edward for some reason.

"Merry Christmas" Edward and I said back at the same time.

"Bella I have something here for you from Edward." Carlisle said before he brought a cute little beagle puppy with a blue ribbon tied in a bow around its neck from behind his back.

"Oh my god Edward you got me a puppy." I yelled excitedly channeling my inner Alice as I went and took the puppy from Carlisle's hands and cuddled him to my chest.

"Aww he's so adorable, thank you so much Edward." I said as I went to hug him and a quick kiss.

"Your very welcome Bella love. Now you have to give him a name."

Before I could respond everyone else came into the room.

"Hey what was the screaming about a minute ago?" Emmett asked curiously.

Edward got me a puppy Emmett because I told him a long time ago that I always wanted a dog and he remembered." I said excitedly while showing him the puppy.

After everyone gushed over the puppy for a few minutes we put him down so he could wander around while we ate breakfast.

"Think of a name for him yet love?" Edward asked me while we were eating the delicious breakfast that Esme made and I just shook my head no.

"Oh I know how about Snoopy or Underdog or even brains those are all names of beagles that were in some movies. Or wait even better how about Emmett Jr." Emmett suggested excitedly.

"Umm thanks for the suggestions Em but no thanks." I said right before the perfect name popped into my head.

"Oliver I want to name him Oliver or Olly for short." I said

"I think that's a good name for him love, good choice." Edward said before kissing my cheek.

"Oh my gosh I can buy Oliver cute little doggie sweaters to help keep him warm oh and some shirts for when its warmer." Alice said in her hyper excited voice.

We all groaned before I spoke. "Fine Alice just don't go overboard on the doggie clothes." Alice only nodded at me.

After breakfast everyone headed back into the family room to open gifts and Oliver was curled up asleep in front of the fireplace so I went and picked him up before I sat on the floor with Edward between his legs and held Olly in my lap.

"Carlisle and I decided that since everyone is coupled off now that we would do couple stockings instead of individual ones." Esme explained as she handed out the stockings.

After going through our stockings Alice started separating and sorting everyone's gifts into piles and set them next to whoever they belonged to.

When Alice was sitting comfortably between Jasper's legs again Esme and Carlisle got up and gave us each an envelope.

"Esme and I got you girls gift cards for a day at the spa and we got you boys some tickets for the Mariners game a couple days after New Years your seats are down by the dugouts.

After we all thanked Carlisle and Esme for their gifts Emmett asked if he could open his pile of presents first.

"Go ahead Emmett" Esme said

Emmett got another present from Carlisle and Esme and it was a nice laptop and then he got an Xbox 360 and a couple of games for it from Rosalie. Alice and Jasper gave him a few outfits and some more Xbox games and Edward and I gave him an Ipod touch and an Itunes gift card. After Em thanked everyone enthusiastically Rose started opening her gifts.

Alice and Jasper got her a really nice winter coat and some black high heeled boots that go up to the knee that she had been wanting for a long time. Emmett got her a gold locket with a matching bracelet and Edward and I got her a new camera since her old one wasn't working like it should.

Alice opened her gifts next and she got a Gucci purse and sunglasses from Edward and I. Rose and Emmett got her a gift card for a lingerie store which made me blush because I was really hoping she and my brother didn't get me the same thing. Finally Jasper gave her a silver charm bracelet that already had a few charms on it but he would add to it every year.

"OK Bella it's your turn" Alice said so I opened my first gift which was a laptop like Emmett's from Carlisle and Esme and adding the gift card to that I thought it was too much from them.

"Oh Carlisle and Esme thank you so much but really this is too much." I stated as I looked at the laptop box next to me.

"None sense dear, you deserve it and we want you to know that you are a part of this family now as is Emmett." Esme said in her motherly tone which brought tears to my eyes.

"Esme is right Bella. Now hurry and open the rest of your gifts." Carlisle said in a playful tone so I did as he said and picked up my next gift which was a bunch of clothes and makeup from Alice and Jasper that I would probably only wear if the pixie forced me to. Next I opened the gift from Rose and Emmett and I was relieved to only find a pair of brown knee length high heeled boots kind of like Rose's new ones only with a shorter heel.

"Wow thanks for the death traps guys." I said sarcastically

"Wait Bella there's something else in the box." Rose said and sure enough when I looked in the box again there was a gift card and when I saw what store the card was for I instantly went lobster red and when Emmett got a closer look to see what I was blushing at and he saw it was for the same lingerie store that Alice got hers for he exploded at Rose.

"Rosalie what the hell were you thinking getting my sixteen year old sister a gift card like that, I thought we were just getting her the boots." he yelled at her.

"Oh relax Em every young woman deserves to have some lingerie it makes us feel pretty and sexy even if no one sees it on us." Rose explained to Emmett who just grumbled under his breath.

"Here love one more from me." Edward said as he handed me a small wrapped box making me forget about the gift card for the moment.

"But Edward you already gave me this adorable puppy." I said as I looked down at the sleeping Olly on my lap.

"I know love but I had to get this for you also so open it."

"OK" I said as I unwrapped and opened the box to find a locket like the one Em got for Rose only in silver instead of gold.

"It's beautiful Edward. Here help me put it on?" I asked as I picked my hair up so he could clasp it around my neck.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that we could put a picture of us with Oliver in it." Edward said

"That's a really sweet idea Edward." I said as I turned my head to kiss him sweetly yet chastly on the lips.

Jasper opened his gifts next and he got a couple of first edition novels from the Civil War era from Edward and I. Rose and Em got him a cowboy hat and boots which made him look at them confused until Alice handed him an envelope with a ribbon tied around it.

"Merry Christmas Jazzy" Alice said as he opened it and pulled out two plane tickets to Texas.

"I know that you've been missing you mom and grandmother so we leave tomorrow afternoon and come home the day after new years."

"Thank you Ally. I love you so much." Jasper exclaimed before he kissed her good and hard making me have to turn and look down at Olly instead to give them a sense of privacy.

Then it was Edward's turn to open his gifts and he got some CD's that he had mentioned at one point wanting from Rose and Em. Alice and Jasper got him a couple of outfits and a guitar because I guess he's been wanting to learn to play and Jasper was going to give him lessons.

Finally he got to my present and I bit at my lip nervously as he opened it to find the black leather book with blank sheet music and his initials on the cover in gold.

"Thank you Love this is absolutely perfect, I was actually running low on sheet music."

"Really?"

"Of course Love. Thank you Bella I love you."

"Alright Mom and Dad we all pitched in for your gift and that is a week long Alaskan cruise and its the last week of January. Your tickets should be in the mail in a few days." Alice explained to her parents.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you everyone it's been years since Carlisle and I have been able to take a cruise. Oh this is so exciting." Esme said as she hugged each one of us.

"Yes thank you." Carlisle said as he hugged us as well.

The rest of the day passed with everyone just hanging out talking and playing with Oliver and the Xbox which Emmett couldn't leave alone even to check out his new laptop.

After dinner everyone decided to head to bed because we were all up early so we were exhausted.

Once Edward and I got to his room he immediately went to his bed and grabbed a dog bed out from underneath for Oliver who was wiggling around in my arms and trying to lick my face which made me giggle. When Edward had the dog bed set up next to his couch I put Olly in it so that I could go get ready for bed.

When I came out of the bathroom Edward was already in bed asleep on his back with little Olly on his chest so I turned off the light before I quietly got into bed beside them and layed my head next to Olly on Edward's chest and I threw an arm around his waist before I to fell asleep.

AN: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like how Jasper proposed and what about what everyone got for Christmas? Please review and let me know what your thoughts are.


	24. Chapter 24

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hey everyone I'm sorry its taken me a while to update again but I finally found a job so it will take me a while to update chapters and get them written so I hope you stick with me on this story.

Chapter 24

The next day after breakfast everyone said goodbye to Jasper and Alice they were driving themselves to the airport and leaving their car in the long term parking.

A couple hours after they left Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were saying goodbye to Carlisle and Esme.

"So Rose and I have been talking a lot about this lately and we've decided that I'm gonna move in with her when I turn eighteen." Emmett said a few minutes after we got on the road.

"Really that is so great Em" I exclaimed excitedly which startled Oliver who was asleep in my lap.

"Oops sorry baby" I said as I scratched his ears soothingly.

"Yeah I thought it was a good idea so that he doesn't have to find his own place and he'll only be across the hall from you Bella." Rose explained

"That's really great I'm happy for you guys and it will be good for Bella to have you close by again Emmett." Edward said as he looked back at them quickly through the rear view mirror before looking back at the road again.

"Thanks Edward I wasn't sure how you would take me moving in with your cousin but I'm glad your OK with it."

"Your welcome Emmett but honestly I really have no place to be against this since you let me adopt your little sister and take her away from you and then giving your blessing for us to date even though it's not conventional for us to date...yet anyway."

"Yeah that's true. So I guess we are gonna be neighbors in a couple of months little sis." Emmett said excitedly from behind me.

"Yup it looks like it and I really can't wait big bro."

"Hey Bella why don't you call Angela and see if she and her boyfriend would like to spend New Years with us if her boyfriend will be in town that is. I really would like to meet him, he seems sweet from what Angela told us." Rose said as we were on our way home after dropping Emmett off.

"That's a good idea Rose, I'll call her when we get home. And yes from what I remember of him Ben is sweet he's more on the quiet and shy side but he is perfect for Angela I always thought so ever since she told me she had the biggest crush on him."

"Cool well just let me know when you find out."

Once we got home and Edward and I had all of our things and Oliver's supplies put away and his bed set up in Edward's room well our room I guess I should call it now Edward took Oliver outside on the deck while I called Angela.

"_Hello!"_

"Hi Angela, it's Bella."

"_Oh hey Bella, how was your Christmas?"_

"It was really good we just got back from Edward's parents house actually. How was yours?"

"_Mine was good as well, so what's up?"_

"Well Rose and I were wondering if you and Ben would like to spend New Years with us, that is if you don't already have plans?"

"_That actually sounds perfect Bella you just saved Ben and I from having to spend it with my family."_

"Well good then. It's not really gonna be anything big it's just gonna be me Edward, Rose and Emmett who is really excited to see you again by the way."

"_Yeah I can't wait to see him again either. So no Alice and Jasper?"_

"No not this time they are in Texas spending some time with Jasper's family."

"_That's cool, well I should go so that I can call Ben and let him know the new plans. I'll see you in a few days Bella."_

"OK bye Angela."

"_Bye Bella."_

After I hung up I went out onto the patio with Edward and Oliver.

"Hey, so Angela and Ben are gonna be here for New Years." I said as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"That's great. So I was thinking that if your up for it we could take Oliver to get him some toys and a collar and a leash so that we can get him licensed."

"Yeah of course I'm up for that, but we should get going now before it gets too late." I said as I picked up my puppy.

We went to PETCO and bought a few toys that we found that Oliver liked to play with and a small brown leather collar with a matching leash. Then we went and got him licensed.

When we were on our way home I thought of something that I had been meaning to ask Edward.

"So where were you hiding Ollie at until Christmas morning?" I asked curiously

"Oh well I had mentioned to my dad that I was wanting to get you a puppy and he mentioned that their neighbors Beagle had puppies that they were going to give away once they were old enough so when you were hanging out with Alice and Rose one day I went out there to look at the puppies who were only four weeks old at the time and I saw little Ollie in the litter I knew he would be perfect for you and he was finally ready to leave his momma by Christmas day." Edward explained

"Oh that explains it then, so he was at the neighbors and either you or Carlisle went to pick him up that morning. That was very clever of you." I said with a laugh

"Why thank you love, I do have my moments." Edward boasted while I just rolled my eyes at him playfully.

It is now New Years Eve and Edward and I are at Rose's apartment waiting for her to get back with Emmett and Angela and Ben are due to arrive at any time and there was a knock on the door just as I was thinking that so I got up to answer it.

"Hi Bella" Angela said as she hugged me after I let her and Ben in.

"Hey" I said hugging her back.

"Wow Bella it's nice to see you again you look great." Ben said as Angela let me go.

"Thanks Ben you look great to and I'm so happy that you and Angela started dating finally." I giggled making the tips of his ears turn red.

"Oh Ben this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Ben Angela's boyfriend." I said as they greeted each other with hand shakes.

"And this is Oliver." I said as I picked him up to show him off. A few minutes later we heard Emmett's booming voice.

"Little Angie Webber how the hell are you?" Emmett asked as he picked her up in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Emmett you big lug put her down before she suffocates to death." Rose hissed at him right before she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow Rosie I was only greeting my other little sis who I haven't seen in years." Emmett said with a pout as he put Angela back on her feet.

"It's OK Rose I was expecting that." Angela said as Emmett went to say hi to Ben before introducing him to Rose.

The next few hours was spent talking laughing and playing games until it was time to turn on the T.V. So that we could watch the ball drop in New York and when the clock striked midnight Edward leaned down and gave me my very first New Years kiss.

"Perfect first New Years kiss ever." I mumbled breathlessly making Edward chuckle lightly but nod his head in agreement before kissing me again which I happily let him do.

AN: OK this chapter was pretty much just a filler chapter the next chapter is when a little bit a drama happens it should be a pretty long chapter its already about half way done I hope to have it done by thursday or friday.


	25. Chapter 25

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hey everyone yes I'm still alive real life has just been keeping me busy so I'm sorry that its been over a week since my last update but to make up for it this is my longest chapter yet its 8 pages long on Word so I hope you enjoy and please review after you read I really appreciate getting them.

Chapter 25

"So when were you planning to go see a recruiter Emmett?" Jasper asked

"Next week, I figured that gives me enough time to get settled in at Rose's place." Emmett said to which Jasper just nodded.

Everyone including Ben and Angela was gathered at my and Edward's apartment for Emmett's birthday. He didn't want to do anything big for his birthday this year which shocked me because he's always been the one to want to do big things on his birthdays. Alice of course wanted to throw a huge party for him and tried really hard to get him to change his mind but for once she didn't get her way so here we are just having a small get together with just his family and close friends.

I had cooking duty so I got up from my place next to Edward on the couch and started to head to the kitchen to get started on Emmett's birthday dinner but before I could make it two steps Edward grabbed my wrist and tugged me down onto his lap really clumsily I might add.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked as he put his arm around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"I have to get started on dinner if everyone wants to eat at a decent time." I said as I turned my head slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah she has to make me her lasagna since that's all I really wanted today. So let my little sis go." Emmett said in his booming voice and Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow Rosie I was just playing geez woman." Emmett mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Come on girls lets leave the men in here to do their thing and we can keep Bella company in the kitchen." Alice said as she got up and Angela and Rose did the same before Edward finally let me go and as soon as I got up Ollie jumped up and took my place in Edward's lap making everyone laugh.

As soon as all of us girls were in the kitchen and I set to getting all of the ingredients I would need set up on the counter I guess Alice decided it was make Bella embarrassed and turn red time.

"So Bella have you worn any of the lingerie sets or nighties that you chose to get with your gift card?" she asked in too innocently of a voice.

"Don't you mean the lingerie sets and nighties that you and Rose forced me to get?" I asked as I started preparing the lasagna and remembering the day that Rose, Alice and I went to the spa to use our gift certificates before we went to the lingerie store so that Alice and I could use our gift cards. We had gone on the same day as the guys went to the Mariners game.

"Oh come on Bella you know that you look good in everything that you got." Alice said bringing me back from the memory of that day. "You probably have everything that you got that day hiding in one of your drawers with the tags still on." She continued and of course she was right so I didn't say anything and just continued with preparing dinner.

"I think your right Alice, her silence says it all." Angela said with a giggle which I decided to ignore because I was trying not to get annoyed with our conversation.

"Have you and Edward gone past kissing yet?" Rose asked and I could just hear the genuine curiousness in her voice so I decided to answer her truthfully without letting my annoyance show through in my voice.

"No the most we have done is kiss and some over the clothes touching but we don't even do that that much because we start to lose control quickly and we both know I'm not ready for anything more yet, but I'm thinking I will be ready for a little more soon but he is adamant that we wait to even go just a little further until I'm eighteen." I said with a slight pout.

"See Bella that's all the more reason for you to start wearing those lingerie sets because what are you gonna do if you and Edward decide to go further on of these days and your wearing just ordinary everyday underwear?"

"Well Alice since that's not gonna be happening any time soon I don't really have to worry about it now do I?" I said finally letting my annoyance show through in my voice and in what I was doing as well because I put the lasagna in the oven more forcefully then I should have before slamming the oven door closed after and when I turned around the girls were all looking at me in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get annoyed so easily but can we please talk about something else now?" I asked but before any of them could respond Edward, Emmett, Ben and Jasper were in the kitchen.

"Is everything OK in here? We heard something slam." Edward said as he looked over at me.

"Oh yeah everything is fine I just accidentally let the oven door slam shut." I said not wanting to reveal to him the real reason.

"Why don't we all go back into the living room I believe that Bella is done in here right?" Angela asked me trying to get the attention onto something else and I smiled at her in thanks before answering.

"Yeah I'm done for now but I have to come back in here in about twenty minutes to put the bread in the oven."

"Oooh we should play truth or dare." Alice exclaimed excitedly making everyone but Emmett groan he of course agreed with Alice and since it was his day we couldn't say no so we all went and sat around the living room before Alice told Emmett to go first.

"OK lets see who should I pick?" Emmett mused before his eyes landed on me which I figured he would do so I wasn't too surprised.

"Truth or dare little sis?"

"Truth" I said quickly knowing that would be better then taking a dare from him.

"Oh come on Bella don't be a wimp I have a good dare for you." I just shot him a glare before he finally said "fine" and he started to think of a question for a moment before he got this evil glint in his eye that made me nervous.

"How old were you when you stopped believing there was monsters in your closet and under your bed and finally stopped sleeping in mom and dad's room?" I turned red at that question and shot Emmett another glare because he already knew the answer and he was just trying to get a rise out of me and embarrass me in front of our friends.

"Ten" I mumbled quietly. 

"What was that Bella we couldn't hear you?" Emmett said

"I was ten OK are you happy now?" I asked as I got up and went to the kitchen after mentioning putting the bread in the oven.

"Baby are you OK?" Edward asked from the kitchen doorway and I just nodded as I shut the oven door again before turning to face him.

"I just can't believe he brought that up, especially since it was his fault that I believed for so long that there were monsters in my room and he knows that I'm embarrassed by that."

"It's OK love none of us think any less of you and really it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now lets get back out there it's your turn."

"Yeah your right lets go." I said as I grabbed his hand and led us back to our spots in the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty-five minutes now getting back to the game. Ben truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm truth I guess." Ben answered

"OK how long did you have a crush on Angela before you finally asked her out?"

"My crush on Angela started on the first day of eighth grade well seventh grade for you guys when you both walked into the cafeteria at lunch."

"You've really liked me for that long? I didn't think you ever noticed me until high school." Angela said in shock.

"Trust me I noticed you but I was always so nervous about going up to you and talking to you that is at least until the day I finally got the nerve to ask you out." Ben said before he kissed her.

"Awww" Alice Rose and I exclaimed at the same time causing their faces to turn red.

"Yeah yeah OK it's my turn." Ben said trying to get the attention off of him and Angela.

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare." Emmett said right away

"Alright I dare you to call Jessica Stanley and profess your love for her. She still has a crush on you you know." Ben said making Angela and I crack up as we both remembered how Jessica would follow him around all of the time but Emmett groaned instead of joining in on our laughter.

"Who is Jessica?" Rose asked

"Oh she's just the skank of Forks high school who had and still does apparently the biggest crush on my brother since middle school." I explained before laughing again along with everyone else except for Emmett who just glowered at us.

"Please tell Ben that you won't allow me to make that call Rosie." Emmett begged but Rose just smirked at him and said "sorry babe but a dare is a dare."

"Fine what's her number?" Emmett asked with a pout as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Angela gave him the number which he quickly dialed before putting his phone on speaker.

"_Hello!" _A mans voice answered.

"Umm hi may speak with Jessica?" Emmett asked politely

"_Sure hang on and I'll get her."_

"_Hello!"_ Jessica said a couple minutes later.

"Hi Jessica this is Emmett and I was just calling to tell you that I love you and I have for a long time." Emmett said with a grimace on his face.

"_Oh my gosh I knew it I love you to can we like go out sometime?" _I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Umm I would but I kind of live in Alaska now so it wouldn't really work out sorry." Emmett said before he hung up on her and that's when everyone lost it including Emmett.

"Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked after everyone calmed down some.

"Dare." Jasper answered.

"You really shouldn't have said that Jazz." I said right before Emmett told him his dare.

"I dare you to kiss Eddie on the mouth for ten seconds."

"WHAT?" Edward yelled from beside me while Jasper just looked at Em with wide surprised eyes.

"I told you." I muttered before Emmett told them to get to it.

Jasper slowly got up and came and sat in front of Edward and leaned forward with a grimace and closed eyes and put his lips to Edwards who had the same look on his face and they stayed that way until Emmett called time at which point they both ran to separate bathrooms probably to rinse their mouths out while the rest of us started laughing hysterically.

They both came back a few minutes later and promptly picked Alice and I up and kissed us properly for a good minute or so until people started clearing their throats.

"Wow you and Jazz should kiss more often if this is the results after." I said breathlessly.

"Never again" they both said at the same time making everyone laugh again.

I went to check on dinner a few minutes later after everyone calmed down again.

After I took the bread and lasagna out of the oven and the salad that I made earlier out of the fridge I went back into the living room and told everyone that dinner was ready.

When we were done eating and had everything put away Emmett opened presents then we had cake and ice-cream before Ben and Angela left followed soon after by Alice and jasper. Rose and Emmett stayed for about another hour helping us clean up and making plans for the four of us to go to the orphanage the next day to see Ms. Robinson and get the rest of Emmett's things.

It was close to midnight when they finally left so Edward and I went to get ready for bed and as soon as my head the pillow I was out like a light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After getting Emmett's things packed up and into Edward's car Ms. Robinson asked to speak to Em and I alone so we followed her into her office while Edward and Rose went outside to wait for us.

"So I have the deed and the key to your parents house in Forks and now that you are of age Emmett I am obligated to hand this over to you and now you and Isabella can decide what you guys want to do with the house I was also told that your father's friend Billy Black has been looking after the place."

I was in shock I didn't think I would ever step foot in that house again.

"Thank you Ms. Robinson this really means a lot to us." Emmett said as he took the deed and key from her hands.

"Yes thank you." I whispered as I got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm really gonna miss you two be sure to stop by to visit from time to time."

We both promised that we would before we said our goodbyes and went outside where Edward and Rose were waiting.

"What is that Emmett?" Rose asked as she saw the rolled paper in Emmett's hand.

"It's the deed to our old house in Forks, Bella and I need to discuss what we want to do with it." Emmett explained as he put his arm around me.

"Well we could drive out there today if you want so we can see what kind of shape it's in after we drop Emmett's things off." Edward suggested

"It shouldn't be in too bad of shape because Billy Black an old friend of our dad's has been looking after it but I would love to go see it as soon as possible." I said

"Then lets hurry and get my shit to Rose's so we can get on the road, I really want to see our house to." Emmett exclaimed as he go in the backseat.

"We should probably have someone puppy sit for us since this is gonna be an overnight trip." Edward said after we got the last of Emmett's things in Rose's living room.

"Your right maybe Angela can take Oliver for the night, I'm sure her dog Oreo would love to have a playmate for a while." I said as I took my phone and called her.

As I was making arrangements with Angela I was packing an overnight bag while Oliver was laying on my unused bed watching me.

Three and a half hours later we were pulling into our old driveway which looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it. As everyone was getting out of the car I just sat in my seat frozen thinking about things that happened just in the front yard.

"Love are you ready to do this because if your not we can always come back another day." Edward said in a soft voice almost a whisper.

"No I need to go in there now because if I don't then I never will." I said before I let Edward help out of the car and grabbing my hand to lead me to the porch where Rose and Emmett were waiting.

A few seconds later Emmett was unlocking the door and pushing it open. I took a deep breath before I followed him inside.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes once we stepped into the living room and I saw Charlie's old recliner that had a few beer stains on it sitting exactly where it had always been.

"Em I don't think I can go into their room I can barely handle seeing dad's chair." I said in a choked voice.

"It's OK Bells I understand, why don't you show Edward your old room and I'll check out their bedroom." Emmett suggested.

"OK" I said before I led Edward upstairs and into my room that I hadn't been in in over two years.

"Wow I never thought I would see all my things that I had to leave behind." I said as I picked up my old stuffed German Shepard that Renee gave to me when I was seven since I couldn't have a real one that was still sitting on my old bed right where I left him.

"This is a nice room it seems like it would fit a younger you very well." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks this room was my sanctuary when I wanted or needed to be alone. There so many good memories from this room the whole house actually."

"I'm glad that you can come in here and think of the good times."

We were both quiet for a few minutes before Edward spoke again.

"Do you think we can sleep here tonight or should we go get a hotel room somewhere?"

"I think we can stay here as long as you don't mind sleeping snuggled really close to me on this twin bed."

"Oh I'm more then OK with that." Edward said before he kissed my jaw and down my neck lightly before pulling away again.

Luckily Emmett and Rose were also OK with staying the night at our house as well. After getting everything situated for the night Edward and Rose went to get pizza for dinner while Em and I sat in the living room to talk about what to do with the house.

"I think we should keep the house but rent it out since we're in Seattle now." Emmett said

"Yeah that's probably our best option but we'll have to go through everything to see what we want to keep and what to throw out or give away." I said and Emmett nodded his agreement.

Rose and Edward got back a little while later and we explained to them what we wanted to do with the house while we ate.

"Should we leave all of the furniture where it is and let the tenants us it or put everything into storage?" Emmett asked

"I think we should let whoever wants to rent this place decide if they want to use the furniture or not and if not then we'll put it all in storage." I said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Yeah that"s a good idea little sis."

"Do you guys want to start going through things tonight and tomorrow before we go?" Rose asked looking between Emmett and I.

"Yeah the sooner we get started the better." Emmett said while I just nodded in agreement.

"Bella love do you want to start in your old room tonight?" Edward asked after we cleaned up from dinner and I said yes and Em and Rose were gonna work on his room tonight as well so we all headed upstairs.

An hour later there were three piles in my room one was for things I wanted to keep another was a giveaway pile and the last one was for things I wanted to just throw out.

When Edward and I were done in my room we went to Em's old room to see how they were doing and just like in my room they had three different pilesand when they said that they were just about done with his room and didn't need our help we all made a plan to pick up boxes and other supplies we would need in the morning before calling it a night and going to bed so we could get up early and get as much done as we could before we had to leave the next evening.


	26. Chapter 26

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review I really do enjoy reading what you guys think.

Chapter 26

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee. Edward was sitting next to me on my old bed already fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee from the local coffee shop out to me.

"Good morning love, it's time to get up." Edward said as I sat up and took the drink from his hand and took a sip before I replied "what time is it?"

"It is just after eight. Emmett and I have already gone and got all the packing supplies that we need. There are bagels down in the kitchen so come down whenever your ready so we can get started." Edward said before getting up and kissing my forehead before walking out of the room.

About an hour later as Edward and I were just finishing up in my room there was a knock on the front door so Edward told me to get it while he finished up in my room.

"Jacob!" I said surprised to see it was him at the door.

"Hey Bells long time no see" Jacob said as he brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I came by to check up on things here but I guess I don't have to do that now."

"Come on in we were just packing some things up."

"Hey Em come see who's here." I yelled up the staircase after I let Jake in and a couple minutes later Emmett, Edward and Rose started coming down the stairs.

"Well if it isn't little Jacob Black, how the hell are you?" Emmett asked as he and Jake did the whole man hug thing.

"I'm good Em. Happy late birthday by the way."

"Thanks dude. Oh this is my girl Rosie and that's Bella's man Eddie." Emmett said when Rose cleared her throat.

Edward rolled his eyes at his nickname before he stuck his hand out to Jake and said "It's actually just Edward and it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you guys as well. So could you all use some help getting packed up we could use my truck cuz I don't think everything will fit in that little car I saw parked out front and you wont have to pay to rent a moving truck."

"Yeah Jake that would be really great thanks." I said

"No problem, it's not like I have anything else to do today but would it be cool if I called my girlfriend Nessie I really want you guys to meet her."

"Sure Jake the more the merrier. So is Nessie short for something?" Emmett asked

"Oh yeah her real name is Vanessa but everyone calls her Nessie."

"So how is your father doing, I've missed him to." I said

"Well he's in a wheelchair now but he's doing really well."

"Awww dude that sucks why is your old man in a wheelchair now?" Emmett asked sticking his foot in his mouth like usual.

"Emmett that was rude." I said as Rose smacked his head for the thousandth time it seems since they met.

"Ow what? I was just curious."

"It's OK I don't mind talking about it." Jacob said before I could respond.

"About a year ago my dad was up on the roof of our house replacing some shingles when he lost his footing and fell off the roof and because of that fall he's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh Jake I'm sorry that's horrible." I said as I gave him another hug.

"It's OK we're both fine now but when it happened I was scared that I would lose him to. Well anyway I should go call Nessie and pick her up." Jake said as he got his phone out and headed for the door.

"Oh Jake bring Billy by to if he's up for it. Emmett and I would love to see him again right Em?"

"Yeah dude bring your old man."

"Alright cool I will I know he will want to see you guys to." Jake said before waving and telling us that he would be back soon.

"So I take it Jacob is another childhood friend?" Edward asked as we went back upstairs to get a couple boxes out of my room to put in the trunk of the Volvo.

"Yeah Jake grew up with Em and I. We all used to go fishing with our dads and we used to spend every holiday and birthday together." I explained to him

A few minutes later as I was putting a box in the trunk of the car I heard a very familiar nasally voice that I thought I would never hear nor did I want to hear again.

"Well well well if it isn't mousy little Isabella Swan." Lauren said as I turned around to face her.

"Lauren how are you?" I asked with a fake polite smile.

"I'm fine, but I'm surprised to see you I thought I would never see your face in this town again after what happened to your parents. What are you doing here anyway?" Lauren asked with a sneer on her face that I wanted to slap off but I refrained from doing so and instead answered her question as nicely as I could to her.

"Well Lauren not that it's any of your business but we are getting things in order for our old house."

"We? Who else are you with?" She asked being nosy as ever and before I could respond Edward came out of the house with a couple more boxes from my room in his hands.

"Hey love I'm gonna leave these giveaway boxes on the porch so that we can put them in Jake's truck when he gets back to take to goodwill."

"OK sounds good." I said before Lauren spoke again.

"Who is this hottie?" She asked which made Edward grimace and shudder slightly but I reluctantly answered anyway.

"Umm Lauren this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Lauren."

"Oh wow your boyfriend? Why is he dating someone like you?" Lauren asked with an ugly glare on her face.

"You know Lauren jealousy does not really suit you." was my reply right before Emmett and Rose came to stand on either side of Edward and I.

"Edward is dating my sister because she is a really great girl and any man would be lucky to have her." Emmett said before Rose chimed in.

"He's absolutely right any man would pick Bella over you any day. Now Laura was it I suggest you leave this property before I force you to." Rose said as she took a couple of steps toward Lauren who took a couple steps back before she turned on her heel and walked away without saying another word.

"That was so great babe." Emmett praised with a chuckle.

"Wow is that girl always like that?" Edward asked once Lauren was out of ear shot.

"Yup since the day she was born pretty much." Emmett said with another chuckle.

"Yeah she's the other skank of Forks High, she's Jessica's best friend." I added before Emmett groaned.

"What's wrong big bro?"

"Nothing really its just Lauren is gonna go blab to Jessica that I'm in town. All man I really should have thought things through before I came out here."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then that Jake is will be helping us so that we can get out of here faster and who knows maybe Jess might have gone somewhere for the weekend." I said trying to reassure him and right when I finished saying that Jacob pulled up in his old red chevy truck and as soon as he was parked I went to say hi to Billy as Jake got his wheelchair out of the bed of the truck.

"Oh my gosh Billy it's really good to see you again." I said as I gave him a hug after Jake got him situated in his chair.

"You to sweet girl. My goodness Isabella you look so much like your mother." Billy said of course making me blush which just made him laugh before he called Emmett over who was talking to Jake and a pretty girl with long black hair so I went up to them while Em went over to say hi to Billy.

"Hey Jake so I take it this is your girlfriend?" I asked as I approached them.

"Oh yeah Bella this is Nessie, Nessie this is Bella my best friend."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Jake has told me a lot about you and your brother."

"All good things I hope and it's nice to meet you to." I said as we shook hands before I felt familiar arms wrap around me.

"Oh Nessie this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is Jake's girlfriend Nessie."

After Edward and Rose were introduced to Billy and Nessie we all got back to packing. Edward and Jacob went to put the giveaway boxes from mine and Emmett's rooms into the bed of the truck while Rose and Em went to work on our parents room and Nessie and I went to work in the kitchen and Billy followed us into the kitchen to talk.

"OK I know that Em and Rose won't want anything from the kitchen and the only things that I want to keep are my mom's old china set that was passed down to her from my great grandmother and the cookie cutters in this drawer." I said as I pulled open the drawer that held all of my old cookie cutters that my grandmother gave me for when we used to bake cookies together before she died.

"What do you want to do with the pots and pans and everything else?" Nessie asked.

"Well if you see anything that you want then you can take it and the same goes for you to Billy, otherwise it's all going to goodwill."

"That's really nice of you Bella but I'm not much of a cook, my mom tries to teach me but I'm hopeless in the kitchen." Nessie said with a laugh.

"Yeah I'm good to, I really don't need anymore things in my house." Billy exclaimed making us all laugh before we started to pack up.

A few minutes later Edward and Jake stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey are there things in here for giveaway because if not Jake and I are gonna go drop off the other boxes at goodwill."

"Actually yeah. Jake can you help Nessie pack up the pots pans and utensils all of those things are for giveaway and Edward can you help me pack up my mom's china set which has to go in the volvo with us and I'll pack up my old cookie cutters."

They both nodded and got to work and about forty minutes all of the giveaway boxes were in Jake's truck so he and Edward went to drop those off while Nessie Billy and I went to get started on the living room.

"Alright all of the furniture is staying where it is for the time being but Nessie if you could pack up all of my parents movies and and music that would be great and I'll pack up all of their books in another box."

As I was starting on the books Emmett came out of our parents room with a garment bag in his arms.

"What's that Em?" I asked curiously.

"Well it's mom's wedding dress, I figured you would want it so you could wear it on your wedding day when that time comes." Emmett said as he unzipped the bag and took the dress out which immediately brought tears to my eyes.

"Of course I want it, it's absolutely perfect." I said as I admired the dress for a few minutes before zipping it back in the garment bag."

"Rose also packed up mom's jewelery and perfume for you."

"Thanks Em your the best big brother." I said before hugging him.

A little while later Edward and Jake came back with some sub sandwiches for lunch and after we were all done eating we all said goodbye to Billy before Jake took him to hang out at Sue Clearwater's for the night so that he and Nessie could come to Seattle with us since they had Monday off from school while the rest of us finished packing up what we were gonna keep so that everything was ready to go once Jake got back.


	27. Chapter 27

Finding Where I Belong

Stephenie Meyer still owns the characters.

AN: Hey everyone I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter the past couple months have been crazy and I had writers block for a while there so I hope that you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

We finally got everything packed into the vehicles and were on the road back to Seattle by three-thirty. Nessie rode with us since Jake decided to let Emmett drive his truck when he wouldn't leave him alone about it until he agreed but it was nice to get to know Nessie better and it was good for Emmett and Jake to have some guy time just like old times.

When we were about half way to Seattle I called Angela and she agreed to bring Oliver over and help us unload. She was excited to see Jake again as well since they hadn't really hung out after Em and I moved from Forks.

After I hung up with Angela Rose called Alice to see if her and Jasper could come and help as well which she happily agreed to.

Finally at a quarter to eight we pulled into the parking garage of our building. Alice and Jasper were already there and before I could get out of the car on my own Alice was pulling me out and was asking me questions at a million miles a minute so that I couldn't even understand what she was saying.

"Alice slow down I promise we will explain everything to you guys after we get all of mine and Emmett's things into our apartments. Now there are a couple of people I want you to meet." I said as Jake and Nessie came and stood next to me.

"Alice and Jasper I would like you to meet and old friend of mine and Em's Jacob and his girlfriend Nessie."

"It's so nice to meet more friends of Bella's." Alice squealed as she hugged both of them and they hugged her back awkwardly not knowing how to take her personality yet by the looks on their faces.

"You get used to it." Both Edward and Jasper said at the same time causing all of us to laugh.

A few minutes later Angela showed up with Oliver and as soon as her and Jake got their hellos in and her and Nessie were introduced we all grabbed a box or two except Emmett who carried three and Angela who carried Ollie and his things.

After only three trips we had everything put into whichever apartment it belonged in. And now we're all in mine and Edward's living room relaxing and talking after our long day.

"Man I'm starving" Emmett exclaimed after we had been sitting for a few minutes.

"I can order some pizzas if everyone is OK with that for dinner." Edward said as he got his phone out of his pocket and we all nodded our heads to say it was OK.

"OK while we're waiting for the food I want to hear what has happened in the couple days since i've seen you guys" Alice said so I decided to start telling the story first.

"Well yesterday when we went to get Em's things from the orphanage Ms. Robinson wanted to talk to Em and I alone for a few minutes so we went to her office and she explained how our old house and everything in it was still ours and that the Blacks had been taking care of it for the past couple years." I said as I looked over at Jake who smiled back at me. "She then handed us the deed and the keys so after saying our goodbyes we came back here to drop off Em's things at Rose's before we got in the car and went to Forks to pack up what we wanted to keep and to decide what to do with the house."

"What are you guys gonna do with the house?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well Bella and I decided to rent it out for now because neither of us want to sell it at least not yet but we also don't want to move back to Forks right now either. Though we probably would have had Edward and his family not come into the picture." Emmett replied

"Oh that reminds me" Jake suddenly said making everyone look at him. "You remember my older sister Rachel right?" Emmett and I both nodded yes.

"Well her and my friend Paul her boyfriend are wanting to move in together now and I thought that your house would be perfect for them especially since its already furnished and you'll know that you can trust them rather then having some strangers there."

"That would actually be perfect Jake if they want to that way we wont have to worry about trying to find renters either meaning less hassle." I said excitedly.

"Good Nessie and I will talk to them tomorrow when we get home." Jake said right before our doorbell rang signaling that the pizza was there. Edward got up with cash in hand to get the pizza.

"Hey that sounds good man." Emmett said

"So what's in that black garment bag that I saw Jake carry in here a while ago?" Alice asked right after we finished eating.

"Oh that's my mom's wedding dress, Emmett found it in our parents old room when he and Rose were going through their things."

"Really can I see it, I'll bet it's beautiful." Alice said

"Sure it's hanging in my room come on."

Alice, Angela, Rose and Nessie followed me into my room well my unused room I should say and I pulled the garment bag out of the closet before I unzipped it and pulled the dress out and the girls gasped when they saw it.

"Oh my god Bella it's gorgeous." Alice exclaimed

"Yea it is my mom always had great taste when it came to clothes. She was supposed to help me pick my wedding dress and help plan my wedding when the time came but since she's not here to help me now I'm glad that I have her dress so that I'll have a part of her with me when I get married some day." I said as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm getting all emotional now" I said as I wiped at my eyes and that's when all of the girls came up and hugged me.

"It's OK Bella we understand" Angela said

"Well we should probably get back out there before the guys come looking for us." Rose said

"OK you guys go ahead I'm just gonna put the dress away and clean up my face a little" I said and they all nodded and left the room. I looked at the dress for a couple more minutes before I put it back in the garment bag.

"Are you OK Bella?" Edward's voice startled me as I was hanging the dress in the closet and I jumped.

"I'm sorry Love I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's OK Edward and yes I'm fine I just got a little emotional when showing the girls my moms dress."

"Alright as long as your OK, anyway it's getting late and everyone is getting ready to leave and Jake and Nessie have an early morning."

"OK lets go say goodnight to everyone." I said before we walked hand in hand back to the living room.

After saying goodnight to Em, Rose, Angela, Alice and Jasper, Edward and I showed Jake and Nessie to my room with Ollie following them he seemed to attach himself to Jake and I knew there would be no getting him out of that room for the night so we said goodnight to him in there as well.

"Bella Love it's time to get up" Edward whispered in my ear the next morning as he snuggled with me until I opened my eyes.

"Good morning" I said with a yawn which made Edward chuckle quietly before he responded .

"Good morning to you to, Jake and Nessie are already up they want to get on the road soon so I thought I would take everyone out for breakfast before they leave."

"That sounds like a good idea can you call Emmett and Rose while I go shower and get ready?" I asked as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Sure love I'll call and tell them the plans." Edward said before I got to the bathroom.

An hour later Jake, Nessie, Emmett, Rose, Edward and I were all situated around a table at Denny's with our breakfast in front of us.

"So did you know that your little dog snores Bella?" Jacob asked me when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Oliver does not snore and I should know because he does sleep in our room except for last night of course." I said with a playful glare on my face.

"Please Bella you must be a really sound sleeper if you don't hear him because little Ollie kept me awake most of the night and I have to drive today." Jake said with a strait face before he chuckled along with everyone else including me.

"OK Jake lets just ask Edward if Ollie snore because he's a light sleeper and would know." I said before I turned to look at Edward.

"Does my dog snore Edward?" He just stared at me for a couple minutes thinking about his answer before he finally just blurted out "yes, I'm sorry Bella but he does snore and it is kinda loud."

"HA! I told you Bella" Jacob said smugly and me being the child that I am stuck my tongue out at him before I finally relented and said that my dog does snore.

"Well Nessie I think we should get on the road before it gets too much later." Jacob said a few minutes later when our waitress brought the bill to our table which Edward snatched up before anyone else could touch it.

"Yeah we should I still have a little bit of homework to finish for school tomorrow." Nessie replied so we all headed out to the parking lot except for Edward who went to pay the bill.

"Jake man it was great to see you again we need to keep in touch from now on" Emmett said as he and Jake gave each other that man hug thing.

"Sure thing Em" he replied before he turned to me and gave me a bear hug that took the breath out of me. "Bye Bells Im glad we're in touch again." Jake said before he put me down next to Edward who had just gotten outside.

"Me to Jake, I'll miss you" I said after I caught my breath from his hug.

After all the goodbyes were said Jake and Nessie got in their truck and a few minutes later they were on the road and soon out of sight.


End file.
